Back in Time
by Nyssa W. Black
Summary: Hermione recebeu de Natal dois pacotes muito estranhos e misteriosos e junto com eles, a missão de voltar no tempo para salvar os que morreram por causa da guerra. Juntamente com Ron, Harry, Gina, George e Neville ela volta para 1977, o último ano dos Marotos em Hogwarts e muda totalmente o rumo da história deles.
1. Novidades no Natal d'A Toca

A Toca, 25 de Dezembro de 1998

P.O.V. Hermione:  
Era Natal. Naquele ano eu havia passado o Natal na Toca, mas eu já tinha ido atrás dos meus pais, que estavam na Austrália, desmemoriados.

Eu poderia muito bem estar em casa, junto com eles, aproveitando o primeiro momentos juntos depois da guerra. Porém eu escolhi passa na casa dos Weasley's, porque, mesmo que meses tenham se passado desde a batalha, todos sentiam falta de Fred.

Como não sentir saudades dele afinal? Sempre de bom-humor, fazendo palhaçadas, levantando o astral de todo mundo, criando logros junto do irmão gêmeo... George. Era quem sentia mais falta. Se não me falha a memória, ele tinha passado uns cinco meses isolado de tudo e de todos, não falava com ninguém, passava o dia todo jogado na cama.

Nem ao menos se olhava no espelho. Mas também não é fácil ter o irmão, sua cópia o tempo todo ao seu lado, e, de uma hora para outra, ele ser arrancado de você sem mais nem menos... Mas enfim.

Além de mim, quem estava n'Toca era Harry, que já não morava mais com os tios, e não tinha nenhuma vontade de morar sozinho no Largo Grimmauld. Não quando ainda se sentia culpado pela morte do padrinho. Sirius. Outro que havia sido levado embora pela maldita guerra.

Como eu disse lá em cima: Era Natal. Estava no quarto da Gina, esperando ela terminar de se arrumar para descermos, (nunca vi uma menina para demorar tanto), e decidi deitar um pouco para pensar na vida. Acabei pegando no sono. Acordei quando senti alguém me sacudindo e gritando o meu nome, Gina.  
– Pronto, eu já acordei.  
–Já devia está acordada.  
– Você demora tanto no banho que acabei dormindo de novo.  
– Deixa de drama, Mione, hoje é Natal.

Resolvi não discutir com a Gina, e desci atrás dela.

Quando cheguei à cozinha fui logo abordada pela Sra. Weasley, com um abraço, e um presente embrulhado. Logo depois dela recebi um abraço do Sr. Weasley, um do Jorge, um do Harry, um aperto de mão do Percy, e um beijo do Ron.

Depois de tomar café fomos todos (eu, Ron, Harry, Gina e Jorge) para a sala e abri os presentes. O Ron me deu uma corrente de ouro, de Harry, ganhei o livro A volta do mundo em 80 dias, do escritor trouxa, Júlio Verne. Da Gina ganhei um vestido, do Sr. e da Sra. Weasley uma suéter. Do Jorge ganhei um pacote de coisas das Gemialidades Weasley.

Mas um pacote me chamou atenção. Na verdade eram dois presentes juntos a uma carta. Resolvi abri primeiro a carta:

_Querido ser do passado que está lendo esta carta,  
Sei que deve estar estranhando este pacote, mas nele contêm sete livros que são capazes de mudar o seu presente, mudando o rumo da vida de muitas pessoas.  
No pacote menor, contém um vira-tempo, que, creio eu, você deve saber para o que serve. Esse vira-tempo, porém, é um vira-tempo de ano, ou seja, a cada volta, se muda de um ano para outro. Pois bem, você e alguns de seus amigos, tem que voltar no tempo, até o ano de 1978 e fazer com que James Potter, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, Severo Snape, Dorcas Meadowes, Marlene Mckinnon, Alice Jones (n/A: eu não sei qual é o sobrenome de solteira da mãe de Neville, então fica esse mesmo) e Frank Longbottom saibam do conteúdos desses livros.  
Atenciosamente,  
J.S.P., A.S.P., L.L.P., R.W., H.W., S.M., D.W., R.W.,L.W.,F. ., M.W. ( e vários outros que você não está interessado(a) de saber  
P.S.: Por tudo o que é mais sagrado, Peter Pettigrew não pode saber da existência desses livros.  
_  
Fiquei estática, por alguns minutos, mas depois de um tempinho, eu recobrei os sentidos, por assim dizer, e abri o pacote maior. Como dizia na carta eram sete livros: Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal, Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta, Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban, Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo, Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix, Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe e Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte.

Chamei os meninos para verem.  
–Harry, Ron, vêm aqui um instante.  
–Que foi, Mione – eles falaram ao mesmo tempo  
– Vejam isso daqui! – estendi-lhes a carta.  
Depois de ler o Harry perguntou:  
–Cadê os livros?  
–Ali – apontei para o chão, onde tinha os colocado.  
– Nossa! – ele exclamou  
– Pois é, né.  
– Hermione – falou Ron – se aqui diz "você e alguns de seus amigos", quem você vai levar?  
– Se eu vou, logicamente, você vai e o Harry, também. Se o Harry for, a Gina vai querer ir junto. Ali tem o nome dos pais do Neville, então vamos chamar ele. E acho que se o Jorge quiser ir, ele pode.  
– Eu posso quê? – o Jorge perguntou.  
– Ir pro passado, para mudar o futuro. – eu disse e lhe estendi a carta.  
– Claro que eu vou! – ele disse depois de ler, provavelmente pensando em recuperar o irmão.  
– Então, vamos fazer assim: eu e o Ron convencemos a Sra. Weasley e o Harry fala com a Gina e manda a carta para o Neville.  
– Vamos logo, então. – o Ron falou para mim.  
Fomos até a cozinha:

– Sra. Weasley. – chamei a minha sogra.– Sim, querida?  
– Veja isso, por favor.  
– Claro. – ela leu e releu a carta várias vezes e depois perguntou – Então vocês querem voltar no tempo para impedir que a guerra exploda.  
– É. E também salvar todos os que morreram por causa dela: os pais de Harry, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Olho-Tonto, Dumbledore, Fred...  
–Ma-mas, não é perigoso? Sabe essa viagem no tempo. Não periga de vocês ficarem presos lá?  
–Sra. Weasley... - começei  
–Me chame de Molly.  
–Molly, eu acho que temos que correr esse risco, e se acontecer alguma coisa vamos ter o Dumbledore lá. Além estamos preparados para alguma ameaça.  
–Mas mesmo assim...  
– Mãe, olha para mim... – o Ron falou, ao que ela olhou para o filho – temos que tentar.

É a nossa primeira oportunidade em meses. E sabe-se lá quando vamos ter outra chance como essa.  
– Se é assim – ela suspirou – eu sei que não vou mesmo conseguir deter vocês. Mas então, quando vocês vão?  
– Eu acho que o quanto antes melhor. Provavelmente depois que o Neville responder a carta. No máximo amanhã, creio eu.  
– Ok. Então vão arrumar as malas.  
– Obrigada Sra. Weasley – agradeci  
– Por nada querida. Ah! E me chame de Molly.  
P.O.V. Harry:

Eu estava muito feliz. Tipo: Voltar no tempo, pra conhecer seus pais jovens, e poder salvar eles, não é uma coisa que acontece todo dia. Fui falar com a Gina.  
– Gi... – chamei a garota que estava sentada em uma poltrona folheando uma revista.  
– Que foi, Harry?  
– Hermione recebeu uma carta, dizendo que ela pode voltar no tempo, para salvar os meus pais, o meu padrinho, Fred, Tonks, Remus... enfim todos que morreram.  
– E...  
–Quer vim com a gente?  
– Claro, né Harry. Que pergunta idiota. – ela disse sorrindo.  
– Vou escrever uma carta pro Neville agora, viu?  
– Ook. - dei um selinho nela e subi para o quarto que agora eu dividia com Ron

Procurei um pergaminho, uma pena e um tinteiro e comecei a escrever:

_Neville,  
Como vai, amigo? Desculpe te incomodar assim desse jeito no Natal, mas é uma coisa muito importante. Eu te mando esta carta, porque a Hermione recebeu alguns livros que tem o poder de mudar a história. Mas para isso teremos que voltar no tempo. Se fizermos isso poderemos salvar meus pais, os seus, Sirius, Dumbledore, Tonks, Remus, Fred, e todos os outros._

_Se você quiser vir conosco, saiba que nós vamos para o tempo de nossos pais, mais especificamente para o ano de 1977. Se quiser, não precisa responder. É só aparatar aqui na Toca, ou então viajar de pó de Flu. Se não, mande Pichi (a coruja) com a resposta, o mais rápido que puder, por que a Hermione que ir o mais rápido possível.  
Até mais,  
Harry Potter_

– Ron! – chamei meu amigo que estava na sala.  
– O quê?  
– Me empresta Píchi.  
– Pode pegar, ela está no quarto.  
– Obrigado.  
Subi para o quarto e fui até a coruja.  
– Tem que entregar essa carta para Neville Longbottom, o mais rápido possível. Acha que pode fazer isso?  
Ela piou e bicou levemente o meu dedo, o que eu considerei como um sim.  
Fui arrumar minhas coisas.

P.O.V. Neville:  
Eu estava no meu quarto, no dia do Natal, quando eu vi na janela uma mini coruja. Era a coruja do Ron. Estranhei, nós mantínhamos contato, mas ele quase não me mandava cartas.

Quando terminei de ler, saí correndo do quarto, e fui mostrar a carta para minha avó. Depois de ler ela perguntou:  
– E você está esperando o que para arrumar as suas coisas e ir para a casa dos Weasley?  
– Nada, vó! Só queria saber se a senhora iria deixar.  
– É lógico que sim, Neville.  
– Então eu vou arrumar as minhas coisas para ir.  
– O.k.  
Subi correndo para o meu quarto e arrumei uma mochila, terminei, dei abraço em minha vó e aparatei para a Casa dos Weasley's.


	2. Viajando no Tempo

POV: Harry

Eu estava muito inquieto. Mas parecia o único. Tudo na Toca estaria na mais perfeita ordem, se não fosse por mim andando de um lado para o outro a espera do Neville. Para não ficar sem fazer nada resolvi arrumar as minhas coisas para não esquecer nada. Inventei de fazer um feitiço indetectável de expansão, mas ficou uma bela porcaria. Resolvi então colocar o menos de coisas possíveis, mas sem esquecer o essencial: minha capa da invisibilidade e o mapa do maroto.

Ficava olhando de minuto em minuto para o relógio. 5 minutos, 10 minutos, 15 minutos... ele deve está arrumando suas coisas. 20 minutos, 25 minutos, 30 minutos... ele deve ter ido tomar banho. 35 minutos, 40 minutos, 45 minutos... será que ele desceu pelo ralo e está tentando subir? (n/Gina: ¬¬') (n/Harry: que é?!, momentos desesperados propõem pensamentos desesperados)... 50 minutos, 55 minutos, 1 hora... será que ele perdeu o Trevo de novo?

Cansei de ficar no quarto e quando cheguei a sala todos estavam tranquilos: Mione estava lendo um livro (novidade), Gina estava jogando xadrez de bruxo com Ron. Jorge estava esperando a sua vez de jogar. Me cansei de andar e me joguei em uma poltrona. Fiquei olhando os dois jogando xadrez. A Gina perdeu (falando sério, o Ron não cansa de ganhar não), e então veio falar comigo. Sentou-se no meu colo e encostou a cabeça no meu peito e disse:  
– Finalmente resolveu descansar, não foi?  
– É que eu estou muito ansioso. Sabe, salvar os meus pais, o Sirius, o Remo...  
– Eu sei Harry. Eu sei que você quer salvar eles. Eu também quero. Tenho certeza que o Neville também. Mas você tem que dá um tempinho pra ele se organizar.  
– Eu sei, mas...  
– Harry, se acalme, daqui a pouco ele chega.  
Mal ela acabou de pronunciar essas palavras, e ouvi um estalido vindo de fora da casa dos Weasley. Depois alguém bateu na porta. O Ron foi atender. Era o Neville. Sorri.  
– Você e sua boquinha santa, né Gina?  
– É, fazer o que se eu sou demais?  
– E muito modesta também, né?  
– Haha, vamos logo falar com o Neville. – ela se levantou me puxou pelo braço.  
P.O.V. Neville  
Cheguei à Toca. Quando o Ron abriu a porta, eu vi de relance o Harry sentado com a Gina em seu colo, sorrindo, antes de ser esmagado por um abraço de urso do Ron. Logo depois a Hermione me deu um abraço, seguida por Harry, e Gina, que se pendurou no meu pescoço (é, tínhamos ficado muito próximos durante o ano da guerra).

Depois de conhecer a Sra. Weasley e rever o Jorge, a Hermione pegou um colar com uma ampulheta. Era um vira-tempo. Estranhei, porque nós tínhamos destruídos todos no 5° ano, quando invadimos o Ministério. Resolvi perguntar:  
– Hermione?  
– Sim?  
– Isso não é um vira-tempo?  
– É, por quê?  
– Nós não destruímos todos quando invadimos o Ministério no 5° ano?  
– Sim, mas esse aqui veio junto com a carta.  
– Ah! Entendo...  
– Quer ler a carta?  
– Quero.  
Ela me entregou e eu entendi a carta toda, menos a parte de Peter Pettigrew, mas resolvi deixar quieto.  
–Queridos, quando é que vocês vão? - perguntou a sra. Weasley  
–Eu não sei, Molly, hoje se não for problema - falou a Mione  
–Claro que não, imagina, mas almocem primeiro.

Ninguém teve como recusar o pedido de Molly, e depois de almoçar nos posicionamos perto da lareira, ao que Hermione usou um feitiço para aumentar a corrente do vira-tempo. Nos despedimos da Sra. Weasley, e Hermione girou o vira-tempo. Voltamos 20 anos no tempo.

P.O.V Lily.

O dia estava normal. Bem normal pra falar a verdade. Era natal, e estávamos todos nós no salão comunal, depois de abrirmos os presentes de natal. O "nós" à que me refiro são: o meu namorado James, minhas melhores amigas: Alice Jones, Marlene Mckinnon e Dorcas Meadowes, Frank Longbottom, o namorado da Alice, Sirius Black,que é praticamente meu irmão e melhor amigo da James, e de Peter, além de ser namorado de Remus. Remus é um dos meus amigos, também, mas faz parte de um grupo, que se autodenominou "Os Marotos" que é composto por James, Remus, Sirius e Peter Pettigrew, que tem cara de rato, é baixinho e gorducho, e só faz comer. Sinceramente eu não sei como ele entrou para o grupo. Lene, namora com Amos Diggory, da Lufa-Lufa, e Dorcs com Fabian Prewett.

Mas voltando ao assunto principal, estamos todos no salão comunal. Eu estava lendo Vinte Mil Léguas Submarinas, de um escritor trouxa, Júlio Verne (n/A: Não liguem não, só que eu tenho uma pequena adoração pelos livros do Verne, e esses dois citados até agora são os meus preferidos) com a cabeça no colo do James, que estava sentado no sofá, conversando com o Sirius, provavelmente tramando alguma peça. O Remus estava lendo também, sentado no chão, encostado nas pernas de Sirius, que fazia cafuné no cabelo do namorado. Dorcas e Lene, estavam conversando e a Alice e o Frank jogando Xadrez de Bruxo.

De repente, ouvi um barulho, seguido por várias exclamações de dor vindos do meio do salão. Levantei e fui ver o que era, quando percebi um amontoado de pessoas, se levantando. Dois meninos ruivos, uma ruiva, uma castanha, um menino com a cara do Frank e da Alice, e um menino que era a cópia do James, só que com os olhos verdes. Os MEUS olhos verdes.  
– Quem são vocês?  
– De onde vocês vieram?  
– Bem, nós – a menina castanha falou – somos do futuro. Eu sou Hermione Granger. Aquela ali, é a...  
–Hermione. - um dos ruivos chamou-a - nós sabemos falar. Prazer, Ron Weasley...  
–Sei disso, Ronald.  
Pude ouvir Remus comentar com Sirius "Eles parecem o Prongs e a Lils brigando" o outro maroto riu baixinho , disse "Pior que é verdade." e roubou um selinho do namorado.  
–Iih! Não comecem agora não, por favor. Estou cansada de vocês dois brigando toda hora. - a ruiva disse, e deixou os dois emburrados. - Gina Weasley - se apresentou. -  
–Harry Potter - se apresentou a cópia do James antes dos três começarem a discutir.  
–Jorge Weasley, prazer.  
–Neville Longbottom - disse o menino que parecia o Frank e a Alice  
– Como assim,' Potter'?  
– Como assim, 'Longbottom'? – perguntaram o Frank e o James na mesma hora.  
– Bem – começou Hermione – nós viemos do futuro, e, o Neville é filho de vocês - ela apontou para a Lice e o Frank - , e o Harry, é filho de vocês - ela apontou para o James, que ficou todo sorridente, e para mim, que fiquei estática.  
– Vocês vieram de que ano?  
– 1997.  
– Sim, - o Remo falou – mas porque vocês voltaram no tempo?  
– Porque eu recebi um pacote, na verdade, dois de presente de Natal, junto com uma carta dizendo que nós tínhamos que voltar no tempo e mostrar o conteúdo para vocês, e para o Snape.  
– Quando você diz Snape, está se referindo à Severus Snape? – eu perguntei  
– Sim, ele mesmo.  
– Mas porque vocês precisam do Snivellus? – James perguntou.  
– James. – repreendi ele.  
– Sim, meu lírio?  
– Eu já falei que é pra parar de chamar o Snape de Snivellus.  
– Desculpa, força do hábito.  
– Ele é importante e tem que saber o que tem nos livros.  
–E o que é que tem de tão importante nos livros que o Snape tem que saber - perguntou Remus.  
–Acho melhor alguém ir buscar ele. Aí depois eu explico tudo para não ter que repetir a história.  
–Quem se candidata a ir chamar ele? Eu é que não vou. - Disse Sirius se jogando em uma poltrona.  
–Quem for vai ter que ir com a Capa - comentou Harry.  
–Como você sabe da capa?  
–Aloooô! Eu. Sou. Seu. Filho!  
–Ah, é mesmo, tinha me esquecido.  
Harry revirou os olhos e disse:  
–Eu acho melhor minha mãe ir com você. Aí vocês vão em baixo de uma capa, levam outra e na volta, Severus vem com Lily e você volta sozinho.  
–E por que ele vai voltar com ela e não eu?  
–Simples: Se ele voltar com você, vocês vão se matar no meio do caminho, e se ele vier com uma capa, além dele não saber a senha, ele pode muito bem voltar para o salão comunal da Sonserina. - disse como se fosse óbvio, o que na verdade era.

James bufou e assentiu. Sirius riu, puxando Remus para seu colo e disse:  
–Vê se pode uma coisa dessas... Um filho falando com o pai como se ele fosse uma criança de 5 anos.  
James bufou novamente, emburrou a cara, pegou a sua capa, a capa de Harry, me puxou pela mão até o quadro. Antes da Mulher Gorda fechar a passagem eu ainda pude ouvi Sirius dizer.  
–Uii! O viado tá de TPM.


	3. Em Busca do Snivellus

P.O.V. James

Saí ás pressas do Salão Comunal, irritado com o comentário de Sirius, além de ter que ir ao Salão Comunal da Sonserina e ir buscar o Snivellus. O SNIVELLUS! Espero que o conteúdo desses livros valha uma ida á Sonserina. Lily me tirou dos meus pensamentos que consistiam em xingar Snape de todos os nomes possíveis.  
–Não é estranho?  
–O quê?  
–Ter um filho com 17 anos sendo que ele é da sua idade?  
–Não é estranho. É interessante.  
Ela suspirou.  
–O que foi?  
–Eu acho que não estou preparada...  
–Para o que?  
–Para ver o Sev, e falar com ele depois de todo esse tempo.  
–Se você não quiser não precisa ir.  
–E você ir sozinho? Nem pensar. Você não vai conseguir convencê-lo, e é bem capaz de se matarem lá mesmo. Prefiro ir obrigado.  
–Tudo bem, a escolha é sua.  
–Se você não o enjoasse desde o primeiro ano, eu até deixava, sabe?  
–Esquece isso.  
Ela ia responder quando parou abruptamente e me perguntou:  
–Como vamos chegar ao Salão Comunal da Sonserina se não sabemos a senha.  
–É fácil, confia em mim. - disse e nos cobri com a minha capa.  
–Agora é só esperar alguém da Sonserina passar e seguimo-los.  
–Genial.  
Não demorou cinco minutos e achamos um sonserino indo para seu Salão Comunal. Graças à Deus! Ele não olhou para trás quando bateu a porta, por isso não viu quando eu segurei-a.  
Ao entrarmos logo vimos o Snape, que estava jogado em um sofá lendo um livro.  
Lily foi em direção a ele, tocou em seu ombro e sussurrou: "Sev...".  
O garoto se assustou:  
–Lily? O quê... Mas como... O que você está fazendo aqui?  
–Eu preciso... Bem... Como eu vou explicar isso..?  
–Fale de uma vez, ora.  
–Veja bem - interrompi, ficando impaciente - uma gurizada surgiu no Salão Comunal dizendo que têm uns livros lá muito importantes e coisa e tal, e que você precisa ler junto.  
–E o que é que eu tenho a ver com isso. Ficar trancado em um Salão Comunal, cheio de Grifinórios, lendo qualquer coisa não é exatamente o meu plano para o Natal.  
–E qual seria? Tentar descobrir um feitiço ou uma poção que pode tirar a ol... -  
–O fato é que - Lily me interrompeu - nós precisamos de você lá Severus...  
–Para que exatamente?  
–Eu sinceramente não sei. Mas vá, por favor... Por mim.  
Eu me emburrei e Severus suspirou. Eu sei como é: É impossível negar um pedido de Lily.  
–Ok, Ok, Ok! Eu vou. Mas única exclusivamente por sua causa.  
–E isso significa que...  
–... Somos amigos de novo?  
–Oh! Sev! - e abraçou o amigo. Bem eu não poderia fazer nada... Ou será que...?  
–Está tudo muito bom, está tudo muito bem. Mas eu quero terminar de ler esses livros antes de morrer, está certo?  
Eles deram de ombros, mas voltamos para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Quando finalmente pensei que poderíamos começar a ler, Remus disse:  
–Vão ter que esperar, eles foram falar com Dumbledore.  
–Que merda!  
–James se acalme... Daqui a pouco eles estão de volta.

Meia Hora antes...

P.O.V. Hermione

–Uii! O veado tá de TPM! - assim que disse isso Sirius começou à rir feito um retardado. Típico dele. Resolvi descansar um pouco. Pode não parecer, mas viajar no tempo cansa. Deitei-me em um dos sofás, e quando ia adormecendo me lembrei que teríamos que falar com Dumbledore. Que burrice a minha!  
–Harry... - chamei meu amigo  
–Que foi?  
–Eu tinha esquecido totalmente, mas nós precisamos falar com Dumbledore.  
–Iihh... É verdade... Mas tem que ser agora?  
–Não necessariamente, mas é melhor agora, porque Lily e James não estão aqui.  
Ele suspirou.  
–Tudo bem, vamos logo. Mas não precisamos ir todos, não é.  
–Não. Vamos só nós três. - não especifiquei, mas ele sabia de quem eu falava.  
Ele foi chamar o Ron, e sim que estávamos de saída, George perguntou:  
–Vão aonde?  
–Falar com Dumbledore.  
–Pra que?  
–Avisar que estamos aqui.  
–E ele sabe que viríamos?  
–Acho que não, mas vou avisado do mesmo jeito.  
–À vontade.

Saímos do Salão Comunal e fomos em direção da sala do diretor. Ao pararmos em frente da gárgula, não dissemos nada e ela simplesmente abriu passagem. Estranhei, mas deixei quieto.  
Quando entramos, demos de cara com um Dumbledore bem mais novo do que aquele que nós conhecíamos. Ele disse:  
–Ah! Devem ser os Srs. Weasley e Potter e a Srta. Granger. Eu estava esperando por vocês.  
–Mas o quê... como..?  
–Oh, veja bem... recebi ontem à noite uma curiosíssima carta, dizendo que alguns viajantes do futuro viriam até nós para ler alguns livros com certos alunos. E cá estão vocês. Suponho que a Srta. Granger veio até aqui, avisarme desta ilustre chegada, não é mesmo?  
–Sim, Sr. Dumbledore. – disse já recuperada do choque – E já que estamos aqui, será que o senhor não quer se juntar à nós?  
–Eu adoraria senhorita. Mas tenho assuntos muito importantes à tratar. A guerra se aproxima e os sinais não são nada bons para o nosso lado. É realmente uma lástima. Tentarei me juntar à vocês o mais breve possível. Mas agora estão dispensados. Seus amigos devem estar ansiosos para começar a leitura, não é mesmo?  
–É claro. Até mais Sr. Dumbledore.  
–Até mais, senhores e senhorita.

Quando saímos do gabinete do Diretor, Ron disse:  
–Agora dá para perceber que quem quer que for que mandou a carta, não brinca em serviço, não é mesmo.  
–Mas Dumbledore sempre sabe de tudo, de um jeito ou de outro. – Harry comentou.  
–Isso é verdade – concordei.

O Salão Comunal estava muito barulhento: Sirius e Remus estavam se agarrando no sofá. George contava piadas para James(que ria escandalosamente), Marlene. Gina e Dorcas que estavam morrendo de rir. Alice e Frank conversavam com Neville, e Lily e Severus conversavam, depois de tanto tempo.  
–PESSOAL! – gritei  
–Nossa, Hermione tá afim de me deixar surdo? – George perguntou emburrado com as mãos tapando as orelhas por ter parado de contar sua piada na melhor parte (creio eu).  
–Deixa de drama, George. – Gina falou.  
–Já podemos começar a ler.  
–Finalmente, Merlin! – Sirius disse.

Como se fosse planejado todos começaram a se sentar no chão. Formamos praticamente uma roda: eu estava entre Ron e Harry que estava sentado do lado de Gina, que sentou do lado de James, que tinha sentado do lado de Lily, que tinha sentado do lado de Snape, que estava sentado do lado de Remus que estava sentado do lado de Sirius, que tinha sentado do lado de Marlene, que tinha sentado do lado de Dorcas que estava sentada do lado de Neville, que tinha sentado do lado de George, que tinha sentado do lado de Frank, que estava do lado de Alice que estava do meu lado. Perguntei:  
–Quem quer ler.  
–Eu – Gina respondeu.  
–Huum – Remus disse – eu não queria interromper você, mas Hermione, você disse que ia explicar o porquê esses livros são tão importantes.  
–Acho que vocês vão entender quando lermos.  
–Ok, então.  
–Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal, capítulo 1: O Menino que Sobreviveu.


	4. O Menino Que Sobreviveu

_**O Sr. e a Sra. Dursley, da Rua dos Alfeneiros, nº. 4, **_

–Com tanta forma de se começar uma leitura, tem que se começar logo desse jeito - disse Harry desgostoso.

Gina lhe mandou um olhar cala-a-boca-ou-eu-te-azaro, e Harry rapidamente se calou.

_**se orgulhavam de dizer que eram perfeitamente normais, muito bem, obrigado. **_

–Eu acho que conheço esse nome de algum lugar... é o sobrenome do noivo de Petúnia. – disse Lily

–Quem é Petúnia? – James perguntou

–Ninguém importante.

_**Eram as últimas pessoas no mundo que se esperaria que se metessem em alguma coisa estranha ou misteriosa, porque simplesmente não compactuavam com esse tipo de bobagem.  
O Sr. Dursley era Diretor de uma firma chamada Grunnings, fazia perfurações. Era um homem alto e corpulento quase sem pescoço, embora tivesse enormes bigodes. **_

–Oh Merlin, que coisa linda! – disse Alice ironicamente.

_**A Sra. Dursley era loura e tinha um pescoço quase duas vezes mais comprido que o normal o que era muito útil porque ela passava grande parte do tempo espichando-o por cima da cerca do jardim para espiar os vizinhos. **_

–Parecem que os maus hábitos ficam para sempre... – disse Harry

_**Os Dursley tinham um filhinho chamado Dudley, o Duda, e em sua opinião não havia garoto melhor em nenhum lugar do mundo.**_

–Com os pais assim, que não seria não é mesmo? – disse Remus com sarcasmo.

_**Os Dursley tinham tudo que queriam, mas tinham também um segredo, e seu maior receio era que alguém o descobrisse. Achavam que não iriam aguentar se alguém descobrisse a existência dos Potter.**_

– Qual é o problema com a minha família? – perguntaram James e Sirius simultaneamente.

–Sai pra lá pulguento, que a família é minha.

–Mas caso você não esteja se lembrando, eu moro com você desde o ano passado.

–Nem vem que não tem nada a ver quando o pai é meu e a mãe é minha... E além do mais, eu nunca teria um irmão assim, feio como você.

–SERÁ QUE DÁ PARA VOCÊS CALAREM A BOCA?! – Marlene gritou já estressada.

–Desculpe Lene.

_**A Sra. Potter era irmã da Sra. Dursley, mas não se viam há muitos anos, na realidade a Sra. Dursley fingia que não tinha irmã,**_

– E eu agradeço profundamente essa decisão...

_**...porque esta e o marido imprestável...**_

–Quem é que ela está chamando de imprestável?

–Veado... eu acho que é você...

–É cervo seu cachorro... C-E-R-V-O!

–Pads... eu acho (do verbo tenho certeza), que era uma pergunta retórica...

–Ah! Vai se ferrar Moony!

_**eram o que havia de menos parecido possível com os Dursley. Eles estremeciam só de pensar o que os vizinhos iriam dizer se os Potter aparecessem na rua. Os Dursley sabiam que os Potter tinham um filhinho também, mas nunca o tinham visto. O garoto era mais uma razão para manter os Potter à distância, eles não queriam que Duda se misturasse com uma criança daquelas.  
Quando o Sr. e a Sra. Dursley acordaram na terça-feira monótona e cinzenta em que a nossa história começa não havia nada no céu nublado lá fora sugerindo as coisas estranhas e misteriosas que não tardariam a acontecer por todo o país. O Sr. Dursley cantarolava ao escolher a gravata mais sem graça do mundo para ir trabalhar e a Sra. Dursley fofocava alegremente enquanto lutava para encaixar um Duda aos berros na cadeirinha alta.  
Nenhum deles reparou em uma coruja parda que passou, batendo as asas, pela janela.  
Às oito e meia, o Sr. Dursley apanhou a pasta, deu um beijinho no rosto da Sra. Dursley e tentou dar um beijo de despedida em Duda, mas não conseguiu, porque na hora Duda estava tendo um acesso de raiva e atirava o cereal nas paredes.**_

–Que desperdício de comida... – falou Sirius, ao que todos reviraram os olhos.

_**— Pestinha — disse rindo contrafeito o Sr. Dursley ao sair de casa.**_

_**Entrou no carro e deu marcha à ré para sair do estacionamento do número quatro.  
Foi na esquina da rua que ele notou o primeiro indício de que algo estranho ocorria um gato lia um mapa. **_

–Tia Minnie! – exclamaram os Marotos

_**Por um instante o Sr. Dursley não percebeu o que vira — em seguida virou rapidamente a cabeça para dar uma segunda olhada. Havia um gato de listras amarela, sentado na esquina da Rua dos Alfeneiros, mas não havia nenhum mapa à vista. Em que estaria pensando naquela hora? Devia ter sido um efeito da luz. Ele piscou e arregalou os olhos para o gato.  
O gato o encarou. Enquanto virava a esquina e subia a rua, espiou o gato pelo espelho retrovisor. Ele agora estava lendo a placa que dizia Rua dos Alfeneiros — não, não estava olhando a placa: gatos não podiam ler mapas nem placas. O Dr. Dursley sacudiu a cabeça e tirou o gato do pensamento. Durante o caminho para a cidade ele não pensou em mais nada exceto no grande pedido de brocas que tinha esperanças de receber naquele dia, mas ao sair da cidade, as brocas foram varridas de sua cabeça por outra coisa. Ao parar no costumeiro engarrafamento matinal, não pode deixar de notar que havia uma quantidade de gente estranhamente vestida andando pelas ruas. Gente com capas largas.**_

–Mas o que é que bruxos estão fazendo da Londres trouxa? – perguntou Alice para ninguém específico.

–Eu acho melhor vocês saberem disso lendo... – disse Ron e fez sinal para Gina continuar.

– _**O Sr. Dursley não tolerava gente que andava com roupas ridículas — os trapos que se viam nos jovens! Imaginou que aquilo fosse uma nova moda idiota. Tamborilou os dedos no volante e seu olhar recaiu em um grupinho de excêntricos parados bem perto dele. Cochichavam excitados. O Sr. Dursley se irritou ao ver que alguns deles nem eram jovens, ora, aquele homem devia ser mais velho do que ele, e usava uma capa verde-esmeralda! Que petulância! Mas então ocorreu ao Sr. Dursley que se tratava prova de alguma promoção boba — essas pessoas estavam obviamente arrecadando alguma coisa... É, devia ser isto! O tráfego avançou e alguns minutos depois o Sr. Dursley chegou ao estacionamento da Grunnings, o pensamento de volta às brocas.  
O Sr. Dursley sempre sentava de costas para a parede em seu escritório no nono andar. Se não o fizesse, talvez tivesse achado mais difícil se concentrar em brocas aquela manhã. Ele não viu as corujas que voavam velozes em plena luz do dia, embora as pessoas na rua as vissem, elas apontavam e se espantavam enquanto um bando de coruja passava no alto. **_

–Eu sei que existem bruxos excêntricos e tal. Mas isso já é apelação. – falou Lily.__

_**A maioria jamais vira uma mesmo à noite. O Sr. Dursley, porém, teve uma manhã normal sem corujas. Gritou com cinco pessoas diferentes. Deu vários telefonemas importantes e gritou mais um pouco. **_

–Nossa! Quem dera meu dia fosse assim! – disse Frank.

–Esse era praticamente o dia da Lils: Gritar com James, com Sirius, com James, com James, se irritar com Sirius, brigar comigo, gritar com o James... E eu acho que eu esqueci de mencionar... Gritar com o James. – falou Remus e recebeu um tapa na cabeça da amiga, e logo todos estavam rindo.

_**Estava de excelente humor até a hora do almoço, quando pensou em esticar as pernas e atravessar a rua para comprar um pãozinho doce na padaria defronte.**_

–Duvido que seja só um pãozinho, sendo esse daí. – falou Dorcas_**  
Esquecera completamente as pessoas de capas até passar por um grupo delas próximo à padaria. Olhou-as com raiva ao passar. Não sabia o porquê, mas elas o deixavam nervoso. Essas cochichavam também, mas ele não viu nenhuma latinha de coleta. Foi ao passar por elas na volta, levando uma grande rosca açucarada que entreouviu algumas palavras do que diziam.  
— ... Os Potter, é verdade, foi o que ouvi...  
— ... É, o filho deles, Harry...**_

–O que aconteceu?

–Lendo...

_**O Sr. Dursley parou de repente. O medo invadiu-o. Virou a cabeça para olhar as pessoas que cochichavam como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa, mas pensou melhor.  
Atravessou a rua depressa, correu para o escritório, disse rispidamente à secretária que não o incomodasse, agarrou o telefone e quase terminara de discar o número de casa quando mudou de ideia. Pôs o fone no gancho e alisou os bigodes pensando... Não, estava agindo como um idiota. Potter não era um nome tão fora do comum assim. **_

–Ah! Claro. Um nome muitíssimo comum.

_**Tinha certeza de que havia muita gente chamada Potter com um filho chamado Harry.**_

–Com certeza. 90% da população tem o sobrenome Potter e um filho chamado Harry._** Pensando bem nem sequer tinha certeza de que o sobrinho tivesse o nome de Harry. Jamais viu o menino. Talvez fosse Ernesto. Ou Eduardo.**_

–Até porque meus pais tem uma criatividade igual a sua para me colocar o nome de Ernesto ou Eduardo._**  
Não tinha sentido preocupar a Sra. Dursley, ela sempre ficava tão perturbada à simples menção da irmã. Não a culpava — se ele tivesse uma irmã como aquela...**_

–Irmã daquela o teu cu. Seu verme de bigodes asqueroso e nauseabundo! – disse Lily e todos olharam para ela com a expressão. WFT (What This Fuck, ou seja, que merda é essa).

Ela corou e disse.

–Desculpa aí. Eu acho que me empolguei um pouquinho.

–Percebemos – disse James, ao que Alice indagou:

–O que é nauseabundo?

–Aquele que causa náuseas.

–Parece vagabundo... – comentou Sirius debilmente

–Sirius, me faz um favor. CALA A TUA BOCA.

Sirius estremeceu, e Gina voltou a ler.

_**Mas mesmo assim aquelas pessoas de capas.  
Achou bem mais difícil se concentrar nas brocas aquela tarde e quando deixou o edifício às cinco horas, continuava tão preocupado que deu um encontrão em alguém parado ali à porta.  
— Desculpe — murmurou, **_

–Oh, Merlin! – disse Harry, com falso espanto.

–O que é que foi? – disse Marlene.

–Ele sabe ser educado!

Todos reviraram os olhos mesmo que surpresos pelo fato.

_**...quando o velhinho cambaleou e quase caiu. Levou alguns segundos até o Sr. Dursley perceber que o homem estava usando uma capa roxa. Não parecia nada aborrecido por ter sido quase jogado ao chão. Ao contrario, seu rosto se abriu em um largo sorriso e ele disse numa voz esganiçada que fez os passantes olharem:  
— Não precisa pedir desculpas, caro senhor, porque nada poderia me aborrecer hoje! Alegre-se! Porque o Você-Sabe-Quem finalmente foi-se embora! Até trouxas como o senhor deviam estar comemorando um dia tão feliz!**_

–COMO ASSIM, VOCÊ-SABE-QUEM FOI EMBORA?

–Eu acho melhor vocês saberem lendo._**  
E o velho abraçou o Sr. Dursley pela cintura e se afastou.  
O Sr. Dursley ficou pregado no chão. Fora abraçado por um completo estranho. E também achava que fora chamado de trouxa, o que quer que isso quisesse dizer. Estava abalado. Correu para o carro e partiu para casa, esperando que estivesse imaginando coisas, o que nunca esperara que fizesse, porque não aprovava a imaginação.**_

Os marotos gemeram e James disse:

–Esse daí está perdido. Como alguém não aprova imaginação. Isso é uma calamidade!

–Normalmente as pessoas não aprovam coisas que não entendem, e eu acho que a mente dele é pequena de mais para entender alguma coisa que esteja ligada à imaginação. – disse Severo, para a surpresa de todos. E ao ver que o restante da sala estava olhando para ele, falou:

–O que é, agora eu não posso comentar nada, que vocês vão me encaram como se eu fosse como um E.T.?

Lily saiu primeiro do choque e cutucou Gina com o pé, para que a ruiva voltasse a ler.

_**...Quando entrou no estacionamento do numero quatro, a primeira coisa que viu — e isso não melhorou o seu estado de espírito,— foi o gato listrado que notara aquela manhã. Agora ele estava sentado no muro do jardim. Tinha certeza de que era o mesmo, as marcas em volta dos olhos eram as mesmas.**_

–Tia Minnie – disseram novamente os marotos, que tinham saído do seu torpor._**  
— Chispa! — disse o Sr. Dursley em voz alta.**_

–Se ela realmente é a McGonagall, é lógico que ela não vai sair daí._**  
**_–Mas ele não sabe que ela é um animago, Hermione.

–Eu só estava comentando.

–Então porque...?

–Esqueça. Pode continuar a ler, Gina.

_**O gato não se mexeu. Apenas lançou-lhe um olhar severo.**_

–Sei bem como é esse olhar – disseram os marotos e George.

_**Será que isto era um comportamento normal para um gato, pensou o Sr. Dursley. Continuava decidido a então não comentar nada com a esposa.  
A Sra. Dursley tivera um dia normal e agradável. Contou-lhe durante o jantar os problemas da senhora do lado com a filha e ainda que Duda aprendera uma palavra nova (Nunca). **_

–Graandes coisas! Vai mudar o destino do mundo essa palavra...

–E pode mudar sim. – falou Sirius com uma expressão séria no rosto, mas com o olhar maroto. – Vamos supor: É uma guerra. Os dois líderes estão se encarando frente a frente,

–Não Sirius, eles estão se encarando lado a lado.

–Deixe de ser estraga prazeres, Moony. – ao que o licantropo revirou os olhos.

–Continuando... eles estão se encarando. Um fala: "Prepare-se para morrer, é agora ou nunca." O outro disse: "Nunca". Os dois de entreolham e o primeiro diz: "Então, quer tomar um chá?" O outro responde: "Com certeza.". Os dois dão os braços e saem saltitando. Fazendo todos os outros homens irem para casa atônitos.

Frank pergunta:

–Sirius, você fumou pó de flu hoje?

–Hoje? Não.

–Ah! Pelo amor de Merlin, deixe de idiotice Sirius, e Gina, volte a ler.

_**O Sr. Dursley tentou agir normalmente. Depois que Duda foi se deitar, ele chegou à sala em tempo de ouvir o último noticiário noturno.**_

"E, por último, os observadores de pássaros em toda parte registraram que as corujas do país se comportaram de forma muito estranha hoje. Embora elas normalmente cacem a noite e raramente apareçam à luz do dia, centenas desses pássaros foram visto hoje voando em todas as direções desde o Alvorecer. Os especialistas não sabem explicar por que as corujas de repente mudaram o seu padrão de sono."

O locutor se permitiu um sorriso.

–Esse daí com certeza é bruxo. – disse Neville.

_****_

"Muito misterioso. E agora, com Jorge Mendes, o nosso boletim meteorológico. "Vai haver mais tempestades de corujas hoje à noite, Jorge?"  
"Bom, Eduardo", disse o meteorologista, não sei lhe dizer, mas não foram só as corujas que se comportaram de modo estranho hoje, ouvintes de todo o pais têm telefonado para reclamar que em vez do aguaceiro que prometi para ontem, eles tem tido chuvas de estrelas!  
Talvez alguém ande festejando a noite das fogueiras uma semana mais cedo este ano! Mas posso prometer para hoje uma noite chuvosa".

–Chuva de estrelas? Por Gryffindor! Eu sei que Voldemort foi embora e tal, mas chuva de estrelas já é demais! – exclamou Hermione.

_**O Sr. Dursley ficou paralisado na poltrona. Estrelas cadentes em todo o país? Corujas voando durante o dia? Gente misteriosa capas por todo lado? E um cochicho, um cochicho a respeito dos Potter...**_

–Para você ver. Até esse trouxa boboca já percebeu que aconteceu algo. Esses bruxos têm que ter mais cuidado. – Remus falou.

_**A Sra. Dursley entrou na sala trazendo duas xícaras de chá.  
Não adiantava. Teria que lhe dizer alguma coisa. Pigarreou nervoso.  
— Hum, hum, Petúnia, querida, você não tem tido notícias de sua irmã ultimamente?**_

__–Oh fuck! E eu que achava que Túnia ainda tinha esperança. – disse Lily desolada por descobrir que sua irmã tinha mesmo se cassada com o Dursley.

–Quem é Petúnia? – perguntou James novamente.

–Não é ninguém importante, Jay. – a ruiva respondeu conformada. – Não mais. – murmurou, mas Severus ouviu e abraçou a amiga pelos ombros.

Mesmo que não tivesse se conformado com o fato de que Lily ficara com o Potter, preferia ter sua amizade a nada. Ninguém, exceto Harry, que havia visto as memórias do Slytherin, entendeu o ato. Gina voltou a ler.

_**Conforme esperava, a Sra. Dursley pareceu chocada e aborrecida. Afinal, normalmente fingiam que ela não tinha irmã.**_

–E eu agradeço profundamente por isso. – sussurrou Lily, ao que Severus a apertou mais contra ele._**  
— Não. — respondeu ela, seca. — Por quê?  
— Uma notícia engraçada — murmurou o Sr. Dursley — Corujas... Estrelas cadentes e vi uma porção de gente de aparência estranha na cidade hoje...  
— E dai? — cortou a Sra. Dursley.  
— Bem, pensei, talvez, tivesse alguma ligação com... Sabe... O pessoal dela.**_

–Ora, aquela idiota imbecil, um ser ignóbil e indebocúvel...

–Hey, psshh, Lírio, calma.

–Como calma, James, se minha própria irmã me odeia?

–Já passou, já passou...

–Teoricamente ainda não, Prongs, por que isso fala do futuro, sabe?

–Vai à merda, Moony!

–Vai você que sabe o caminho...

–Ora seu...

–James, se acalme – disse Sirius. – os marotos sabiam, e Lily também, que perto da lua cheia, Remus encarnava o espírito maroto e provocador. Os sonserinos que o digam.

_**A Sra. Dursley bebericou o chá com os lábios contraídos. O Sr. Dursley ficou em dúvida se teria coragem de lhe contar que ouvira o nome "Potter". Decidiu que não. Em vez disso, falou com a voz mais displicente que pode:  
— O filho deles, teria mais ou menos a idade do Duda agora, não?  
— Suponho que sim — respondeu a Sra. Dursley ainda seca.  
— Como é mesmo o nome dele? Ernesto, não é?  
— Harry. Um nome feio e vulgar se quer saber minha opinião.**_

–Feio e vulgar é o seu... –

–JAMES!

_**— Ah, é — disse o Sr. Dursley, sentindo um aperto horrível no coração. — E, concordo com você.  
Não disse mais nenhuma palavra sobre o assunto a caminho do quarto onde foram se deitar. Enquanto a Sra. Dursley estava no banheiro, o Sr. Dursley foi devagarinho até a janela e espiou o jardim da casa. O gato continuava lá. Observava o começo da Rua dos Alfeneiros**_

_**como se esperasse alguma coisa.  
Estaria imaginando coisas. **_

–Mas como ele estaria imaginando coisas se ele não aprova a imaginação?

–Isso a gente nunca vai saber... ou será vai? – falou Sirius.

_**Será que tudo isto teria ligação com os Potter? Tinha-se... Se transpirasse que eram aparentados como um casal de... Bem ele achava que não aguentaria.  
Os Dursley se deitaram. A Sra. Dursley, adormeceu logo, mas o Sr. Dursley continuou acordado pensando no que acontecera. Seu último consolo antes de adormecer foi pensar que mesmo que os Potter estivessem envolvidos, não havia razão para se aproximarem dele e da Sra. Dursley. Os Potter sabiam muito bem o que pensavam deles e de gente de sua laia...**_

–Gente da sua laia... COMO ASSIM GENTE DA SUA LAIA?! – gritou Dorcas já irritada com aquela família.

–Posso explicar? – Snape perguntou para Lily, em seu ouvido. Viu-a acenar com a cabeça em concordância – É porque a irmã da Ly odeia os bruxos, devido ao fato da Lily ser bruxa e ela não.

–E como você sabe disso, Snivellus?

–Sabendo, Black. – respondeu revirando os olhos.

–CALEM A BOCA VOCÊS DOIS. AGORA. EU QUERO SABER O QUE ACONTECEU E SE UM DE VOCÊS DEREM UM PIO, VÃO SE VER COMIGO. – disse Marlene já estressada.

–Pio. – provocou Sirius e antes que Marlene pulasse em cima dele, Hermione falou:

–Deixe que eu te ajudo nisso – e depois, com um aceno da varinha, murmurou – Silêncio.

De uma hora para outra todos estavam calados, menos Gina.

_**Não via como ele e Petúnia poderiam se envolver com nada que estivesse acontecendo. O Sr. Dursley bocejou e se virou. Isso não poderia afetá-los...  
Como estava enganado.**_

–Como eu queria que ele estivesse certo. – disse a ruiva Weasley transpassando o que passava na cabeça de todas as pessoas do presente.

_**O Sr. Dursley talvez estivesse mergulhando em um sono inquieto, mas o gato no muro lá fora não mostrava sinais de sono.  
Continuava sentado imóvel como uma estátua, os olhos fixos na esquina mais distante da Rua dos Alfeneiros. E nem sequer estremeceu quando uma porta de carro bateu na rua seguinte, nem mesmo quando duas corujas mergulharam do alto. Na verdade, era quase meia-noite quando o gato se mexeu.  
Um homem apareceu na esquina que o gato estivera vigiando.  
Apareceu tão súbita e silenciosamente que se poderia pensar que tivesse saído do chão. O rabo do gato mexeu ligeiramente e seus olhos se estreitaram.  
Ninguém jamais vislumbrara nada parecido com este homem na Rua dos Alfeneiros. Era alto, magro e muito velho a julgar pelo prateado dos seus cabelos e de sua barba, suficientemente longos para prender no cinto. Usava vestes longas, uma capa púrpura que arrastava pelo chão e botas com saltos altos e fivelas. Seus olhos azuis eram claros, luminosos e cintilantes por trás dos óculos em meia-lua e o nariz, muito comprido e torto, como se o tivesse quebrado pelo menos duas vezes.**_

Nesse momento Sirius e James ficaram inquietos, tentando falar (lê-se: gritar) algo, pulando no lugar e apontando para o livro. Frank ficou tão agoniado que tirou o feitiço silenciador, e assim que fez isso, eles gritaram feito maníacos:

–TIO DUMBY. É O TIo DUMBY, É O TIO DUMBYYYYY!__

_**O nome dele era Albus Dumbledore.**_

–Eu disse não disse? – falaram James e Sirius.

–Ninguém discordou de vocês. – falou Neville.

_**Albus Dumbledore não parecia ter consciência de que acabara numa rua onde tudo desde o seu nome às suas botas era malvisto.  
Estava ocupado apalpando a capa, procurando alguma coisa. Mas parecia ter consciência de que estava sendo vigiado, porque ergueu a cabeça de repente para o gato, que continuava a fitá-lo da outra ponta da rua. Por algum motivo, a visão do gato pareceu diverti-lo. Deu uma risadinha e murmurou:  
— Eu devia ter imaginado.  
Encontrou o que procurava no bolso interior da capa, parecia um isqueiro de prata. Abriu-o, ergueu-o no ar e ascendeu. O lampião de rua mais próximo apagou-se com um estalido seco. Ele fez de novo — o lampião seguinte piscou e apagou, doze vezes ele acionou o "apagueiro", até que as únicas luzes acesas na rua eram dois pontinhos minúsculos ao longe, os olhos do gato que os vigiava. **_

–Que coisa interessante – disse Sirius – daria para fazer várias coisas com eles – e olhou maroto para James e Remus que retribuíram o olhar.

Ron sorriu junto com Harry e Hermione e disse:

–Mas isso não é a única coisa que ele faz.

–Com certeza, ele também faz aparecer uma bolinha que atravessa o seu coração.

Não entenderam direito o que ele quis dizer, mas o Ron entendeu e disse:

–Isso Harry, ria das desgraças do seu amigo. Mas se não fosse pelo desiluminador você estaria afo... - Antes que ele terminasse de falar, Harry pulou em cima dele e tapou sua boca. Ron o empurrou e disse:

–Saí de cima, eu já tenho namorada.

Sirius riu e disse:

–Coitado do seu filho, ruiva... Puxou ao pai... Veado igual a ele...

–Quem você está chamando de veado, seu pulguento? - perguntaram James e Harry ao mesmo tempo.

–Vocês, oras.. Veado pai e veado jr.

–Concordo plenamente com você, Sirius - disse Ron, risonho.

Pai e filho se entreolharam e como se fosse planejado, atingiram os outros dois (Sirius e Ron), com um feitiço não verbal.

E os dois começaram a gritar:

–QUE MERDA, VEADO! ME TIRA DAQUI LOGO SEU IDIOTA!

–HARRY! QUE MERDA! NINGUÉM MERECE! ME TIRA LOGO DAQUI, RETARDADO!

Todos estavam rindo, e antes que a cabeça dos dois ficasse púrpura por causa do sangue, tiraram o feitiço fazendo um Sirius e um Ron emburrados sentarem no chão.

_**Se alguém espiasse pela janela agora, até a Sra. Dursley, de olhos de contas, não conseguira ver nada que estava acontecendo na calçada. Dumbledore tornou a guardar o "apagueiro" na capa e saiu caminhando pela rua em direção ao número quatro, onde se sentou no muro ao lado do gato. Não para olhar para o bicho, mas, passado algum tempo, dirigiu-se a ele.**_

_**— Imaginava encontrar a senhora aqui, Professora Minerva McGonagall.**_

–Eu sabia que era a tia Minnie! – disseram os marotos.

_**E virou-se para sorrir para o gato, mas este desaparecera. Ao invés dele, viu-se sorrindo para uma mulher de aspecto severo que usava óculos de lentes quadradas exatamente do formato das marcas que o gato tinha em volta dos olhos. Ela, também, usava uma capa esmeralda. Trazia os cabelos negros presos num coque apertado. E parecia decididamente irritada.  
— Como soube que era eu? — perguntou.  
— Minha cara professora nunca vi um gato se sentar tão duro.**_

Rimos.

_**— O senhor estaria duro se tivesse passado o dia todo sentado em um muro de pedra — respondeu a Professora Minerva.  
— O dia todo? Quando podia estar comemorando? Devo ter passado por mais de dez festas e banquetes a caminho daqui.  
A professora fungou aborrecida.  
— Ah sim, vi que todos estão comemorando — disse impaciente. — Era de esperar que fossem um pouco mais cautelosos, mas não, até os trouxas notaram que alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Deu no telejornal. — Ela indicou com a cabeça a sala às escuras dos Dursley. — Eu ouvi... Bandos de corujas... Estrelas cadentes... Ora, eles não são completamente idiotas. Não podiam deixar de notar alguma coisa.  
— Estrelas cadentes em Kent, aposto que foi coisa de Dédalo Diggle. Ele nunca teve muito juízo. — Você não pode culpá-los — ponderou Dumbledore educadamente. — Temos tido muito pouco o que comemorar nos últimos onze anos.**_

–Putz! Onze anos? – perguntou Frank

–É foram onze. – resmungou Harry.

_**— Sei disso — retrucou a professora mal-humorada. — Mas não é razão para perdermos a cabeça. As pessoas estão sendo completamente descuidadas, saem às ruas em plena luz do dia, sem nem ao menos vestir roupa de trouxa, e espalham boatos.  
De esguelha, lançou um olhar atento a Dumbledore, como se esperasse que ele dissesse alguma coisa, mas ele continuou calado, por isso ela recomeçou:  
— Ia ser uma graça se, no próprio dia em que Você-Sabe-Quem parece ter finalmente ido embora, os trouxas descobrissem a nossa existência. Suponho que ele realmente tenha ido embora, não é, Dumbledore?**_

–Concordo com McGonagall! – Hermione disse juntamente com Lily.

–Você _sempre_ concorda com a Minerva, Mione. – comentou Ron, e recebeu um forte tapa na nuca.

— _**Parece que não há dúvida. Temos muito o que agradecer. Aceita um sorvete de limão?  
— Um o quê?  
— Um sorvete de limão. E uma espécie de doce dos trouxas de que sempre gostei muito.**_

–Dumbledore/Tio Dumby e seus doces... – falaram Harry, George, James, Sirius, Remus e Ron.

Ao que Hermione e Lily disseram:

–Isso não é hora para doces!

_**— Não, obrigada — disse a Professora Minerva com frieza, como se não achasse que o momento pedia sorvetes de limão. — Mesmo que Você-Sabe-Quem tenha ido embora.  
— Minha cara professora, com certeza uma pessoa sensata como a senhora pode chamá-lo pelo nome. Toda essa bobagem de Você-Sabe-Quem há onze anos venho tentando convencer as pessoas a chamá-lo pelo nome que recebeu: Voldemort — A professora franziu a cara, mas Dumbledore, que estava separando dois sorvetes de limão, pareceu não reparar — Tudo fica tão confuso quando todos não param de dizer "Você-Sabe-Quem". Nunca vi nenhuma razão para ter medo de dizer o nome de Voldemort.**_

–O medo de um nome só faz aumentar o medo da própria coisa. – murmurou Neville.

_**— Sei que não vê — disse a professora parecendo meio exasperada, meio admirada. Mas você é diferente.. Todo o mundo sabe é o único de quem Você-Sabe... Ah está bem, de quem Voldemort tem medo.  
— Isto é um elogio — disse Dumbledore calmamente. — Voldemort tinha poderes que nunca tive.  
— Só porque você é muito... Bem... Nobre para usá-los.**_

_**— É uma sorte estar escuro. Nunca mais corei assim desde que Madame Pomfrey me disse que gostava dos meus abafadores de orelhas novos.**_

–Eu podia dormir sem essa. – falaram todos.

_**A Professora Minerva lançou um olhar severo a Dumbledore e disse:  
— As corujas não são nada comparadas aos boatos que correm que todos estão dizendo? Por que ele foi embora? Que foi que finalmente o deteve?  
Aparentemente a Professora Minerva chegara ao ponto que estava ansiosa para discutir, a verdadeira razão pela qual estivera esperando o dia todo em cima de um muro frio e duro, porque nem como gato nem como mulher ela fixara antes um olhar tão penetrante em Dumbledore como agora. Era óbvio que seja o que fosse que "todos" estavam dizendo, ela não iria acreditar até que Dumbledore confirmasse ser verdade. Dumbledore, porém, estava escolhendo mais um sorvete de limão e não respondeu.**_

_**— O que estão dizendo — continuou ela — é que a noite passada Voldemort apareceu em Godric's Hollow. Foi procurar os Potter. O boato é que Lily e James Potter estão... Estão mortos.**_

Lily começou a chorar, ao que James a abraçou parecendo perdido.

–Você não pode morrer, veado! – falou Sirius desesperado.

Severus não sabia se ficava triste pela morte de Lily, ou feliz pela morte de James.

Harry tentou, mas não conseguiu impedir que algumas lágrimas caíssem, e foi abraçado por Hermione.

Alice se abraçou à Frank.

Remus parecia está compreendendo as palavras ditas.

Dorcas e Marlene se abraçaram e começaram a chorar.

Gina achou melhor voltar à ler.

_**Dumbledore fez que sim com a cabeça. A Professora Minerva perdeu o fôlego.  
— Lily e James... Não posso acreditar... Não quero acreditar... Ah, Albus.**_

–É bom saber que tia Minnie ao menos gosta de mim. – disse James tentando descontrair o clima.

–Gostar? Ela te ama, Prongs. – falou Remus.

_**Dumbledore estendeu a mão e deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro.  
— Eu sei... Eu sei... — disse deprimido.  
A voz da Professora Minerva tremeu ao prosseguir:  
— E não é só isso estão dizendo que ele tentou matar o filho dos Potter, Harry. Mas... Não conseguiu. Não conseguiu matar o garotinho. Ninguém sabe o porquê nem como, mas estão dizendo que na hora que não pôde matar Harry Potter, por alguma razão, o poder de Voldemort desapareceu e é por isso que ele foi embora.**_

–Mas como... por quê..? – Lily deixou a pergunta no ar.

–Acho que o livro ira explicar melhor que eu._**  
Dumbledore concordou com a cabeça, sério.  
— É verdade? — gaguejou a professora. — Depois de tudo o que ele fez... Todas as pessoas que matou... Não conseguiu matar um garotinho? É simplesmente espantoso... De tudo que poderia detê-lo... Mas, por Deus, como foi que Harry sobreviveu?  
— Só podemos imaginar — disse Dumbledore. — Talvez nunca cheguemos à saber.**_

___–_Ele sabia. Ele sempre sabe. – murmurou Frank.

_**A Professora Minerva pegou um lenço de renda e secou com delicadeza os olhos por baixo das lentes dos óculos. Dumbledore deu uma grande fungada ao mesmo tempo em que tirava o relógio de ouro do bolso e o examinava. Era um relógio muito estranho.  
Tinha doze ponteiros, mas nenhum número, em vez deles pequenos planetas giravam à volta. Mas, devia fazer sentido para Dumbledore, porque ele o repôs no bolso e disse:  
— Hagrid está atrasado. A propósito, foi ele que lhe disse que eu estaria aqui, suponho.  
— Foi. E suponho que você não vá me dizer por que está aqui e não em outro lugar.  
— Vim trazer Harry para tio e a tia. Eles são a única família que lhe resta.**_

__–Merlin! Com tanta gente? Por que ele não o deixou comigo e/ou com o Moony, Harry? Ou com a Lene, ou até mesmo com a Lice e o Fran?

Harry não respondeu e fez um sinal para Gna continuar._**  
— Você não quer dizer, você não pode estar se referindo às pessoas que moram aqui? — exclamou a Professora Minerva, pulando de pé e apontando para o número quatro — Dumbledore você não pode. Estive observando a família o dia todo. Você não poderia encontrar duas pessoas menos parecidas conosco. E têm um filho, vi-o dando chutes na mãe até a rua, berrando porque queria balas. Harry Potter não pode vir morar aqui!  
— É o melhor lugar para ele — disse Dumbledore com firmeza. — os tios poderão lhe explicar tudo quando ele for mais velho, escrevi-lhes uma carta.**_

__–Uma carta? – indagou Lily – ele deixou uma carta. UMA CARTA NÃO RESOLVE NADA!

–Lírio, calma... calma... – falou James e voltou a abraçar a namorada.

_**— Uma carta? — repetiu a professora com a voz fraca, sentando-se novamente no muro. — Francamente Dumbledore, você acha que pode explicar tudo isso em uma carta? Essas pessoas jamais vão entendê-lo! Ele vai ser famoso, uma lenda. Eu não me surpreenderia se o dia de hoje ficasse conhecido no futuro como o dia de Harry Potter. Vão escrever livros sobre Harry. Todas as crianças no nosso mundo vão conhecer o nome dele!  
— Exatamente — disse Dumbledore, olhando muito sério por cima dos óculos de meia-lua. — Isto seria o bastante para virar a cabeça de qualquer menino. Famoso antes mesmo de saber andar. Famoso por alguma coisa que ele nem vai se lembrar! Veja que ele estará muito melhor se crescer longe de tudo isso e tenha capacidade de compreender?  
A professora abriu a boca, mudou de ideia, engoliu em seco e então disse:  
— É, é, você está certo é claro. Mas como é que o garoto vai chegar aqui, Dumbledore? — Ela olhou para a capa dele de repente como se lhe ocorresse que talvez escondesse Harry ali.  
— Hagrid vai trazê-lo.  
— Você acha que é sensato confiar a Hagrid uma tarefa importante como essa?**_

–Eu cofiaria a minha vida a Hagrid – todos, menos Snape, murmuraram.

_**— Eu confiaria a Hagrid minha vida — respondeu Dumbledore.  
— Não estou dizendo que ele não tenha o coração no lugar — concedeu a professora de má vontade — mas você não pode fingir que ele é cuidadoso. Que tem uma tendência a... Que foi isso?  
Um ronco discreto quebrara o silêncio da rua. Foi aumentando cada vez mais enquanto eles olhavam para cima e para baixo da rua à procura de um sinal de farol de carro, o ronco se transformou num trovão quando os dois olharam para o céu — e uma enorme motocicleta caiu do ar e parou na rua diante deles.**_

–UUUUUUUHHHHHH! – gritou Sirius quebrando a tensão – eu quero, eu quero uma moto dessas.

Todos reviraram os olhos.

–Pads, calma – Remus interferiu na loucura do namorado.

_**Se a motocicleta era enorme, não era nada comparada ao homem que a montava de lado. Ele era quase duas vezes mais alto do que um homem normal e pelo menos cinco vezes mais largo. Parecia simplesmente grande demais para existir e tão selvagem — emaranhados de barba e cabelos negros longos e grossos escondiam a maior parte do seu rosto, as mãos tinham o tamanho de uma lata de lixo e os pés calçados com botas de couro pareciam filhotes de golfinhos. Em seus braços imensos e musculosos ele segurava um embrulho de cobertores.  
— Hagrid — exclamou Dumbledore, parecendo aliviado — Finalmente. E onde foi que arranjou a moto?  
— Pedi emprestada, Professor Dumbledore — respondeu o gigante, desmontando cuidadosamente da moto ao falar — O jovem Sirius me emprestou. **_

–Aha, uhu! Essa moto é minha! Aha, uhu! Essa moto é minha!

Ron perguntou:

–Alguém deu o remédio dele hoje?

Ninguém respondeu e Gina voltou a ler.

_**Trouxe ele, professor.  
— Não teve nenhum problema?  
— Não, senhor. A casa ficou quase destruída, mas consegui tirá-lo inteiro antes que os trouxas invadissem o lugar. Ele dormiu quando estivemos sobrevoando Bristol.  
Dumbledore e a Professora Minerva curvaram-se para o embrulho de cobertores. Dentro, apenas visível, havia um menino, que dormia a sono solto. Sob uma mecha de cabelos muito negros caída sobre a testa eles viram um corte curioso, tinha a forma de um raio.**_

–OWNT! – exclamaram Dorcas, Alice e Lene. Harry corou e os meninos riram dele.

_**— Foi aí que? — sussurrou a professora.  
— Foi — confirmou Dumbledore. — Ficará com a cicatriz para sempre.  
— Será que você não poderia dar um jeito, Dumbledore?  
— Mesmo que pudesse, eu não o faria. As cicatrizes podem vir a ser úteis. Tenho uma acima do joelho esquerdo que é um mapa perfeito do metrô de Londres. Bem, me dê ele aqui, Hagrid, é melhor acabarmos logo com isso.  
Dumbledore recebeu Harry nos braços e virou-se para a casa dos Dursley.  
— Será que eu podia... Podia me despedir dele, professor? — perguntou Hagrid.  
Ele curvou a enorme cabeça descabelada para Harry e lhe deu o que deve ter sido um beijo muito áspero e peludo. **_

–Ainda bem que eu não me lembro disso. – falou Harry e estremeceu.

_**Depois, sem aviso, Hagrid soltou um uivo como o de um cachorro ferido.**_

–Qual é o problema com cachorros. – exclamou Sirius indignado.

Todos que sabiam da condição animaga dele, riram._**  
— Psiu! — sibilou a Professora Minerva — Você vai acordar os trouxas!  
— Desculpe — soluçou Hagrid, puxando um enorme lenço sujo e escondendo a cara nele. — Mas na... Nã... Não consigo suportar, Lily e James mortos, e o coitadinho do Harry ter de viver com os trouxas...**_

–Eu também não me conformo. – falou Lene.

–Somos dois. – concordou Remus.

_**— É, é muito triste, mas controle-se, Hagrid, ou vão nos descobrir — sussurrou a professora, dando uma palmadinha desajeita no braço de Hagrid enquanto Dumbledore saltava a mureta de pedra e se dirigia à porta da frente. Depositou Harry devagarinho no batente, tirou uma carta da capa, meteu-a entre os cobertores do menino e em seguida, voltou para a companhia dos dois. Durante um minuto inteiro os três ficaram parados olhando para o embrulhinho, os ombros de Hagrid sacudiram, os olhos da Professora Minerva piscaram loucamente e a luz cintilante que sempre brilhava nos olhos de Dumbledore parecia ter-se extinguido.  
— Bem — disse Dumbledore finalmente — acabou-se. Não temos mais nada a fazer aqui já podemos nos reunir aos outros para comemorar.  
— É — disse Hagrid com a voz muito abafada. — Vou devolver a moto de Sirius. Boa noite, Professora Minerva, Professor Dumbledore...  
Enxugando os olhos na manga da jaqueta, Hagrid montou na moto e acionou o motor com um pontapé, com um rugido ela levantou voo e desapareceu na noite.  
— Nos veremos em breve, espero, Professora Minerva — falou Dumbledore, com um aceno da cabeça. A Professora Minerva assou o nariz em resposta.  
Dumbledore se virou e desceu a rua. Na esquina parou e puxou o "apagueiro". Deu um clique e doze esferas de luz voltaram aos lampiões de modo que a Rua dos Alfeneiros de repente iluminou-se com uma claridade laranja e ele divisou o gato listrado se esquivando pela outra ponta da rua. Mal dava para enxergar o embrulhinho de cobertores no batente do número quatro.  
— Boa sorte, Harry — murmurou ele. Girou nos calcanhares e, com um movimento da capa, desapareceu.**_

___–_É, eu precisei de sorte, mas não deu certo. – Harry.

_**Uma brisa arrepiou as cercas bem cuidadas da Rua dos Alfeneiros, silenciosas e quietas sob o negror do céu, o último lugar do mundo em que alguém esperaria que acontecessem coisas espantosas. Harry Potter virou-se dentro dos cobertores sem acordar. Sua mãozinha agarrou a carta ao lado, mas ele continuou a dormir, sem saber que era especial, sem saber que era famoso, sem saber que iria acordar dentro de poucas horas com o grito da Sra. Dursley ao abrir a porta da frente para pôr as garrafas de leite do lado de fora, nem que passaria as próximas semanas levando cutucadas e beliscões do primo Duda.**_

–Ora pois, pois... quem ele acha que é para bater e beliscar o meu sobrinho/filho/afilhado? – disse Sirius, James e Remus.

_**Ele não podia saber que neste mesmo instante, havia pessoas se reunindo em segredo em todo o país que erguiam os copos e diziam com vozes abafadas.  
— À Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu.**_

–Terminou... quem quer ler?

–Eu – disse Remus.


	5. O Vidro Que Sumiu (Parte I)

_**Quase dez anos haviam se passado desde o dia em que os Dursley acordaram e encontraram o sobrinho no batente da porta, **_

-Porra! Dez anos? Isso tudo?!

-Sim, Sirius, dez anos. Agora pode deixar eu ler?

-Deixe de ser ranzinza, Remus.

-Ranzinza, eu? Tem certeza disso, Sirius?

-Huum... err...

-Sirius... - Remus tentou chamar a atenção do garoto que estava cantarolando.

-Esqueça. - disse com a voz falha.

-Acho bom. - falou e deu um pequeno sorriso antes de voltar a ler.

_**mas a Rua dos Alfeneiros não mudara praticamente nada. **_

-Isso é o que eu chamo de criatividade. - comentou James.

-Túnia sempre foi sem graça mesmo. - respondeu Lily.

-Mas são dez anos! - Sirius exclamou de repente. - como uma pessoa aguenta a mesma decoração por dez anos?

-Do mesmo jeito que uma pessoa consegue aguentar você por sete anos. - Remus respondeu irritado com aquelas interrupções.

-Eu sei que você me ama, Remus.

-Hurum. Senta lá e espera, Sirius.

-Será que o casal já pode parar de discutir a relação e Remus pode voltar a ler?

Remus corou e voltou a ler antes que Sirius retrucasse.

_**O sol nascia para os mesmos jardins cuidados e iluminava o número quatro de bronze à porta de entrada dos Dursley, e penetrava sorrateiro a sala de estar que continuava quase igual ao que fora na noite em o Sr. Dursley ouvira a funesta notícia sobre as corujas.**_

-Funesta nóticia só se foi para o Harry. - disse Alice

_**Somente as fotografias sobre o console da lareira mostravam o tempo que já passara. Dez anos antes havia uma porção de fotografias de uma coisa que parecia uma grande bola de brincar na praia, usando diferentes chapéus coloridos,**_

-Mas quem, em sã consiência tiraria fotos de uma bola de brincar na praia?

-Isso não é exatamente uma bola.

-Como não?

-Espere o Remus ler. - e fez um sinal para o licantropo continuar.

_**mas Duda Dursley não era mais**_

-Espere aí! - Frank exclamou - você está querendo dizer que essa 'coisa' que parece uma bola é o seu primo?

-Exatamente, Frank.

_**bebê, e agora as fotografias mostravam um menino grande e louro na primeira bicicleta,**_

-O que é uma bicileta? - Sirius perguntou, transpasando a pergunta da cabeça de todos os sangue-puros daquela sala.

-Não é _bicileta_, Six, é bicicleta.

-Sim, tanto faz, mas me diga, o que seria um troço desse?

-É um tipo de meio de transporte saudável, que também é utilizado para a perca de peso. - falou Hermione

-Oh, não. Oh, não. Oh, não. - exclamou James.

-O que foi, Jay? - perguntou Marlene irritada com o drama do amigo.

-Nós temos uma Lily 2 ou um Remus 2! - falou apontando para Hermione.

Assim que disse isso, recebeu um tapa na nuca de sua namorada e ficou todo molhado pelo potente _aguamenti_ que recebeu do amigo.

-Que merda, Remus. Tinha que me molhar?

-Óbvio que sim, James. Onde estariam os marotos, se não fosse a mente genial desse grupo, vulgo eu.

O Potter do passado resmungou coisas incompreensíveis enquanto tentava se secar e ouviu o filho dizer:

-Tá vendo, pai. Veja como eu tenho sorte. Enquanto você tem duas enciclopédias ambulantes eu só tenho uma. - e sorriu maroto para Hermione.

Um sorriso que morreu logo depois, quando viu sua mãe ficando vermelha e preparando a varinha, e Remus e Hermione que já estavam com a varinha preparada.

Uma série de feitiços e clarões depois, Harry se encontrava de cabeça para baixo, com o cabelo rebelde rosa, roupas femininas e uma bolsinha vermelha ridícula. Enquanto todos riam da desgraça do Potter em questão. Sirius e James, que já haviam sofrido coisas parecidas de uma Lily raivosa e um Remus maroto e malévolo devido a proximidade da lua cheia, retiraram os feitiços do afilhado/filho, mas sem consegui conter o riso.

-Merlin! - disse Harry depois de devidamente arrumado e sentado no seu lugar - eu estava parecendo a Umbridge. - comentou olhando especificadamente para os colegas do futuro.

-Com certeza! - exclamou George antes de voltar a rir.

Depois de todos conseguirem voltar ao normal, Remus voltou a ler.

_**no carrossel de uma feira, brincando com o computador do pai, recebendo um beijo e um abraço da mãe. A sala não continha nenhuma indicação de que havia, outro menino na casa.**_

-Com certeza! É logico que não. Provavelmente eu ou o Remus fomos buscar o veado jr. Nunca que iriamos deixar ele vivendo lá.

James sorriu verdadeiramente para o amigo, que retribuiu. Ao contrário de Harry, que esboçou somente um sorrisinho triste, pensando como o padrinho deveria ter sofrido em Azkaban pensando a mesma coisa.

_**No entanto Harry Potter continuava lá, **_

-Como é que é? - Sirius exclamou e se virou para Harry - Por que é que você não estava morando comigo Prongs jr.? Por quê?

-Sirius. Eu acho melhor você se acalmar. Os livros vão dizer o por quê. Não se preocupe.

-Mas como não me preocupar?

-Sirius - chamou Marlene - sente-se. Depois você surta, ok?

Contra a vontade, Sirius se sentou, mas ainda se perguntava por que não tinha ficado o afilhado.

_**no momento adormecido, mas não por muito tempo. Sua tia Petúnia acordara e foi sua voz aguda que produziu o primeiro ruído do dia.**_

-Nossa, Harry, eu sei como é isso. Aquela voz de taquara rachada te acordando é pior do que qualquer despertador. - disse Lily se lembrando da irmã.

-Com certeza. - comentou, Harry, ainda com o sorriso triste adornando os lábios.

_— **Acorde! Levante-se! Agora!**_

_**Harry acordou assustado. **_

-A pergunta é: Quem não acordaria assustado? - disse Dorcas.

_**A tia bateu à porta outra vez.**_

_— **Acorde! – gritou.**_

_**Harry ouviu-a caminhar em direção à cozinha e em seguida uma frigideira bater no fogão. **_

-Nossa! Seu ouviu é potente, viu parceiro? - exclamou Ron - como você conseguiu escutar isso sendo que seu quarto era no primeiro andar?

-Bem... er... é por que... - Gaguejou Harry, sem querer contar a todos que passara dez anos da sua vida a dormir em um armário debaixo da escada.

Remus, vendo o desconforto do "sobrinho", voltou a ler.

_**Virou-se de costas e tentou se lembrar do sonho em que estava. Era um sonho gostoso. Havia uma motocicleta. Tinha a estranha sensação que já vira esse sonho antes.**_

-Caramba, Harry. Nem tem uma memória boa, você né? - disse George.

-Fazer o quê? - falou, dando de ombros.

_**A tia voltara a porta.**_

_— **Você já se levantou? — perguntou.**_

-Sua tia é bem chatinha, né, Harry? - disse Gina, antes de completar rapidamente - Sem ofensas, Lily. - olhando para a sogra.

-Não se preocupe. Eu acho a mesma coisa. - e sorriu para a nora.

_— **Quase — respondeu Harry.**_

_— **Bem, ande depressa, quero que você tome conta do bacon. E não se atreva a deixá-lo queimar. Quero tudo perfeito no armário no aniversário de Duda.**_

Por um instante o silencio reinou na sala... que foi seguido por gritos, ameaças e promessas de morte para a irmã de Lily e seu cunhado asqueroso. A voz de Lily se sobrepôs diante a de todos que estavam dentro daquela sala.

-SILÊNCIO! - a ruiva gritou. Quando todos calaram a boca, ela se virou para o seu filho e com a voz controlada, que não combinava em nada com seu rosto avermelhado por causa da raiva e as mãos fechadas em punhos muito bem apertadas, como se fosse aliviar algo, e perguntou:

-Desde. Quando. Túnia. Obriga. Você. A. Cozinhar? - pontuando cada palavra, e todos que a conheciam de longa data sabiam que a ruiva estava tentando conter a raiva.

A cada palavra Harry se encolhia mais e mais, mas decidiu contar logo para não desencadear a ira da mãe.

-A-acho que desde os cinco anos. Eu não me lembro di-direito. - e assim que pronunciou as palavras, desejou nunca tê-las dito.

A ruiva em questão ficou extremamente vermelha. Se não fosse seu namorado, James, ela iria até o mundo trouxa, atrás da irmã dela, para matá-la lenta e dolorosamente, com um prazer sádico.

-Lírio, calma, amor...

-Você ouviu, Jay, você ouviu. Desde os cinco anos, Jay. Como podemos deixar isso acontecer?

-Pshh! A gente vai mudar isso, Lírio, eu prometo. - E puxou a namorada para sentar em seu colo.

Mas quando ouviu seu namorado falando, decidiu não fazer aquilo. Não _agora_.

_**Harry gemeu.**_

_— **Que foi que você disse? — perguntou a tia com rispidez.**_

-Você não disse nada! - falou Dorcas, exasperada.

-Não é como se isso fosse mudar algo. Sinceramente. - Harry deu de ombros.

_— **Nada, nada...**_

_**O aniversário de Duda — como podia ter esquecido? **_

-Harry, Harry, oh Harry! - falou George - por que você nunca usou esse seu sarcasmo em nós? - e fez biquinho. - Por quê?

-Por que eu nunca quis. - disse sugestivo.

-Traduzindo - falou Ron - ele estava ocupado demais sal - e foi interrompido novamente por Harry que pulou em cima dele.

-Harry - comentou quando se recuperou do choque - qual a parte do 'Eu tenho namorada', você não entendeu. Cara, eu não me importo de você ser gay, e tal, mas eu tenho uma namorada e amo ela, ok? - a cada palavra dita, Harry ia ficando mais e mais vermelho até que não aguentou e disse.

-EU NÃO SOU GAY, TÁ LEGAL! Não tenho nada contra - falou olhando para Remus e Sirius - Mas caso você não se lembre, eu tenho uma namorada, e ela é a sua irmã.

-Hurum, tá certo, agora SAI DE CIMA DE MIM!

-Viu, ok! Calma.

E voltou para seu lugar, e aguentou as piadinhas dos garotos em volta dele.

_**Harry levantou-se devagar e começou a procurar as meias. Encontrou-as debaixo da cama e depois de retirar uma aranha de um pé, calçou-as. **_

À menção da palavra 'aranhas', Ron estremeceu involuntariamente, Harry sorriu sombriamente, fazendo planos em sua mente.

-Por que tem aranhas em seu quarto, Harry? - Alice perguntou.

O mesmo ficou em dúvida e em por alguns segundos cogitou a possibilidade e logo descartou-a.

-O livro logo irá dizer, Alice.

Dito e feito.

_**Harry estava acostumado com aranhas, porque o armário sob a escada vivia cheio delas e era ali que ele dormia.**_

Mais silêncio... e mais baderna. James estava furioso com a cunhada imprestável que havia arrumado. Não que fosse culpa de Lily ela ter uma irmã daquela. E também estava com raiva de Dumbledore ter deixado o filho dele naquele lugar. E de McGonagall, por não ter persistido mais. Estava até com raiva da formiga que por ali passava. Mas sabia que antes de tudo, deveria cuidar de seu Lírio que estava chorando e ao mesmo tempo com raiva. Ele odiava ver seu lírio chorando, e cuidaria para que nada daquilo que estava naquele livro acontecesse.

Antes que Sirius azarasse o livro para descarregar a raiva que sentia, Remus voltou a ler.

_**Já vestido saiu para o corredor que levava à cozinha. A mesa quase desaparecera tantos eram os presentes de aniversário de Duda.**_

-Esse garoto parece mimado. - disse Dorcas.

Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas e disse:

-Mimado é apelido, Dorcas.

_**Pelo que via, Duda ganhara o novo computador que queria,**_

_-O que seria um compatudor? – perguntou Marlene._

_-É computador, Lene. E depois eu explico, ok? – falou Lily_

_ **para não falar na segunda televisão e na bicicleta de corrida.**_

_-Agora eu pergunto: Para que, por Gryffindor, essa baleia quer uma bicicleta? - disse James._

_-Isso é um mistério, pai. – respondeu Harry, sorrindo de lado._

_James, particularmente, adorava ser chamado de 'pai'._

_ **Para o quê exatamente, Duda queria uma bicicleta de corrida era um mistério para Harry**_

_James sorriu ao perceber que pensava a mesma coisa que o filho._

_-Não basta ter a mesma cara – começou Sirius. – tem que pensar igual._

_-Ao menos eu penso, Pads._

_-Não com a cabeça de cima._

_-Pelo menos não é com o estômago. – falou James para Sirius e encerrou a discussão com um sinal para seu outro amigo voltar a ler._

_**, porque Duda era muito gordo e detestava fazer exercícios — a não ser, é claro, que envolvessem bater em alguém.**_

_-Eu SÓ espero que seja bater em você, Harry. – falou Gina_

_Harry deu um sorrisinho amarelo, e desviou da pergunta._

_ **O saco de pancadas preferido de Duda era Harry, **_

_-Sabe, ruivinha – falou Sirius – eu estou seriamente pensando e fazer uma visitinha –nada- amigável para sua irmã. Você se importaria?_

_-Não me importo de você me deixar acompanha-lo, Six._

_**mas nem sempre Duda conseguia pegá-lo. Harry não parecia, mas era muito rápido.**_

_-Isso ele puxou de vocês dois. – Remus se auto interrompeu._

_-Por quê? – Lily perguntou_

_-Você tinha que ser muito rápida para escapar do Prongs. E ele ainda mais rápido para te pegar. Quem olhava de fora, achava que estava acontecendo uma maratona. Só dava para ver os vultos._

_Eles deram um sorrisinho sem graça enquanto todos riram._

_**Talvez fosse porque vivia num armário escuro,**_

_Lily estremeceu. Não tinha caído a ficha que seu filho vivia dentro de um armário._

_ **mas Harry sempre fora pequeno e muito magro para a idade.**_

_- Ah! Pode se despreocupar, Harry. Você é assim por causa do Jimmy. – Marlene falou. - Na verdade, é tipo uma maldição dos Potter's. Tio Charlus me mostrou fotos de quando ele tinha onze anos. A mesma coisa._

_-Huum, - Harry interrompeu-a. – Desculpe, mas que é esse 'Tio Charlus'?_

_James boquiabriu-se de horror. Como seu filho não sabia quem era os próprios avós?_

_-Harry – Remus murmurou – o tio Charlus e a Tia Druella (N/A: eu esqueci o nome da mãe do James, acho que é esse, mas não tenho certeza : /) são seus avós._

_Harry entristeceu-se de repente. Nunca se tocara que seus pais tinham pais. Seus avós._

_-Bem, Harry. – o namorado de Lily falou – depois eu mostro para você algumas fotos deles. Pode continuar a ler, Moony. _

_Severus suspirou. O velho sentimentalismo Gryffindor._

_ **Parecia ainda menor e mais magro do que realmente era porque só lhe davam para vestir as roupas velhas de Duda e Duda era quatro vezes maior do que ele. Harry tinha um rosto magro, joelhos ossudos, cabelos negros**_

_Coisas como 'Jay, Jimmy, James, veado, e Prongs' foram ouvidos na sala___

_**e olhos muito verdes.**_

_Coisas como 'Lils, ruiva, Lírio, Lilica e Lily' foram ouvidos _

_ **Usava óculos redondos,**_

_- A única diferença entre o seu e o meu é que o meu é quadrado. – o Potter pai comentou._

_Harry sorriu para o pai._

_ **remendados com fita adesiva, por causa das muitas vezes que Duda socara no nariz. A única coisa que Harry gostava em sua aparência era uma cicatriz fininha na testa que tinha a forma de um raio.**_

_-Você gostava dela? – perguntaram Mione, Ron, Gina, Neville e George._

_-Bem, naquela época eu não sabia bem o que significava. – sorriu amarelo._

_ **Existia desde que se entendia por gente e a primeira pergunta que se lembrava de ter feito à tia Petúnia era como a arranjara.**_

_— **No desastre de carro em que seus pais morreram — respondera ela. — E não faça perguntas.**_

_-Túnia passou dos limites! Como assim, nós morremos em um acidente de carro? – Lily explodiu._

_-Mãe, se acalme. Não faz diferença. Agora eu sei da verdade._

_-Mas... mas..._

_-Esquece._

_Lily suspirou pesadamente. Ele conseguira convencer ela com poucas palavras. Mas ela não ia deixar barato para a irmã. Não mesmo._

_**Não faça perguntas — está era a primeira regra para levar uma vida tranqüila como os Dursley.**_

_-Que tipo de criança passa a vida inteira sem fazer uma mísera pergunta? – Hermione falou indignada._

_Harry levantou timidamente a mão, brincando. Mas levou um belo beliscão na perna, da namorada, e antes que todos vissem, ele a abaixou._

_**Tio Válter entrou na cozinha quando Harry estava virando o bacon.**_

_— **Penteie o cabelo — mandou, a guisa de bom-dia.**_

_-Educação ótima, a dele._

_**Mais ou menos uma vez por semana, tio Válter espiava por cima do jornal e gritava que Harry precisava cortar os cabelos.**_

_-Que cara amigável! E educadíssimo também. Sempre gostei de ter ele como cunhado. – Lily falou, e antes de completar a fala todos a olharam boquiabertos até ela falar – só que não._

_Sorriram novamente. O mundo voltou aos eixos._

_**Harry deve ter feito mais cortes que o resto dos meninos de sua classe somados, mas não fazia diferença, seus cabelos simplesmente cresciam daquele jeito — para todo lado.**_

_-Maldição Poooootter! – cantarolaram Remus e Sirius._

_-Agora me digam, quantas 'maldições' os Potter's têm?_

_-Das que eu me lembro agora três._

_-Quais?_

_-A do cabelo bagunçado, a do corpo pequeno, e as das mulheres ruivas._

_-Hein?_

_-Não sei se você percebeu, Harry, mas sua namorada é ruiva, sua mãe é ruiva. Minha mãe é ruiva e minha avó também era._

_-Interessante._

_Lily sorriu ao ver o namorado e o filho interagirem daquele jeito._

_**Harry estava fritando os ovos na altura em que Duda chegou à cozinha com a mãe. Duda se parecia muito com o tio Válter. Tinha um rosto grande e rosado, pescoço curto, olhos azuis pequenos e aguados e cabelos louros muito espessos e assentados na cabeça enorme e densa. **_

_-Cara, que coisa feia! – exclamou Sirius._

_**Tia Petúnia dizia com frequência que Duda parecia um anjinho — Harry dizia com frequência que Duda parecia um "porco de peruca".**_

_-OH! HARRY! POOORRRRQUUUÊÊÊÊÊ? – George exclamou._

_-Cara, se controla. Você está assustando eles._

_-Não mesmo, Harry. O Sirius é mais escandaloso. – falou James falou e levou um soco do amigo._

_**Harry pôs os pratos de ovos com bacon na mesa, o que foi difícil, porque não havia muito espaço. Entrementes, Duda contava os presentes. Ficou desapontado.**_

_— **Trinta e seis — disse, erguendo os olhos para o pai e a mãe a — Dois a menos do que no ano passado.**_

_-Cara, QUE MOLEQUE MIMADO! – Lene exclamou._

_-E eu que já ficava contente com os meus 6. – falou James_

Snape revirou os olhos. Que moleque prepotente. E não, ele não estava falando de Duda.

_— **Querido, você não contou o presente de tia Guida, e aqui está um grandão do papai e da mamãe, está vendo?**_

_— **Está bem, então são trinta e sete — respondeu Duda ficando vermelho. Harry, percebendo que Duda estava preparando acesso de raiva começou a engolir seu bacon o mais depressa possível caso o primo virasse a mesa.**_

_-Ele já fez isso?_

_-Sim, umas duas ou três vezes._

_**Tia Petúnia obviamente também sentiu o perigo, porque na hora disse:**_

_— **E vamos comprar mais dois presentes para você hoje. Que tal fofinho? Mais dois presentes está bem assim?**_

_-Se esse moleque fosse meu filho ia ficar sem sentar por duas semanas. – falou Remus entredentes._

_-Pra começar, Moony, se esse moleque fosse seu filho, ele não seria desse jeito. No máximo faria isso uma vez e pronto._

_**Duda pensou um instante. Pareceu um esforço enorme. Finalmente responde hesitante:**_

_— **Então vou ficar com trinta... Trinta...**_

_— **Trinta e nove, anjinho — disse tia Petúnia.**_

_-Que garoto burro! Nem sabe fazer uma conta simples. – disse Neville, irritado com a prepotência do garoto._

_— **Ah. — Duda largou-se na cadeira e agarrou o pacote mais próximo. — Então, está bem.**_

_**Tio Válter deu uma risadinha.**_

_— **O baixinho quer tudo a que tem direito, igualzinho ao pai. É isso ai, garoto! — e arrepiou os cabelos de Duda com os dedos.**_

_- O garoto é idiota, feio e burro, igualzinho ao pai. – falou Hermione numa péssima (ou ótima) imitação de Tio Válter._

_**Naquele instante o telefone tocou e tia Petúnia foi atendê-lo, enquanto Harry e tio Válter assistiam Duda desembrulhar a bicicleta de corrida, a câmara de filmar, um aeromodelo com controle remoto, dezesseis jogos de computador e um gravador de vídeos. Estava rasgando a embalagem de um relógio de ouro quando tia Petúnia voltou do telefone parecendo ao mesmo tempo zangada e preocupada.**_

_— **Más noticias, Válter a Sra. Figg fraturou a perna. Não pode ficar com ele. — e indicou Harry com a cabeça.**_

_-Figg? Mas Anabelle Figg não estuda aqui? O que é que ela está fazendo num surbúbio trouxa?_

_-Mãe, essa que você está falando deve ser a irmã da Arabella. Sabe, a sra. Figg que foi mencionada é um aborto._

_-Ah! Então tá._

_**Duda boquiabriu-se de horror, mas o coração de Harry deu um salto. Todo ano, no aniversário de Duda, os pais dele o levavam para passar o dia com um amiguinho em parques de aventuras, lanchonetes ou no cinema. Todo ano deixavam Harry com a Sra. Figg, uma velha maluca que morava ali perto. Harry detestava o lugar. A casa inteira cheirava a repolho e a Sra. Figg lhe mostrava fotografias de todos os gatos que já tivera.**_

_-Sei como é, Harry. Também não gosto de nenhum gato._

_-Acho que a Tia Minnie não iria gostar de ouvir isso – Remus comentou_

_Sirius empalideceu enquanto todos riam._


	6. AVISO

Oi meus cupcakes!

Eu sei muito bem que todos vocês querem me matar e eu dou total razão a vocês. Eu devia ter dado um aviso que eu colocaria a fanfic em hiatus, mas fui irresponsável e não fiz isso. Eu juro para vocês que até semana que vem, no dia 16 (meu aniversário, diga-se de passagem), eu vou ter postado parano mínimo uns 3 capítulos prontos. Aos novos leitores, sejam bem vindos, aos antigos, que bom que vocês ainda me acompanham.

Eu gostaria que TODOS (leitores novos, antigos, fantasmas, que não tem conta no ) me ajudassem em uma coisa. Vocês preferem que eles façam leitura de todos os capítulos de todos os livros ou só dos capítulos mais importantes? Me ajudem nessa por favor!

See you later...


	7. O Vidro Que Sumiu (parte II)

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter não pertence a mim, e sim a Serial Killer Joanne K. Rowling. Esta fic foi feita com o intuito de recuperar o estrago produzido (só que não) por ela, matando T-O-D-O-S os meus personagens preferidos._**

**_Freya le Noir_**

_Seja bem-vinda, então! Vou levar a sua opinião em conta, e eu também prefiro desse jeito. Atendendo ao seu pedido (e de muitos outros) o capítulo está pronto. :D_

**_O Vidro que Sumiu (parte II)_**

_— **E agora? — perguntou tia Petúnia, olhando furiosa para Harry como se ele tivesse planejado tudo. Harry sabia que devia sentir pena da Sra. Figg que quebrara a perna, mas não era fácil quando lembrava que ia passar um ano sem ter que olhar para o Tobias, o Néris, Seu Patinhas e o Pompom outra vez.**_

_-Oh, Harry. Eu sinto tanto, tanto... – Lily conseguiu falar entre os soluços._

_-Mãe... você não teve culpa de nada. Não foi culpa sua._

_-Mas... mas... – não conseguiu completar a frase, pois o choro se intensificou._

_— **Poderíamos ligar para a Guida — sugeriu tio Válter.**_

_— **Não diga bobagem, Válter, ela detesta o menino.**_

_-Ah! O sentimento é reciproco._

_-Harry. – Ron o chamou._

_-Sim?_

_-Guida não é aquela..._

_-Sim, sim... ela mesma. Agora, shh._

_-Ela, o que?_

_-Nada, nada. – os olhares desconfiados e curiosos de todos na sala se viraram para Harry que tinha um sorriso maroto no rosto._

_**Com frequência, os Dursley falavam de Harry assim, como se ele não estivesse presente, ou melhor, como se ele fosse alguma coisa muito desprezível que não conseguisse entendê-los, como uma lesma.**_

_-É claro que Harry não entenderia. – Marlene falou. Todos olharam para a mesma como se fosse um monstro no lugar dela. – A mente dele é mais desenvolvida do que isso. – completou e todos voltaram ao normal._

_— **E aquela sua amiga, como é mesmo o nome dela, Ivone?**_

_— **Está passando férias em Majorca — respondeu Petúnia, com rispidez.**_

_— **Vocês podiam me deixar aqui — arriscou Harry esperançoso (ele poderia assistir ao que quisesse na televisão para variar e, quem sabe, até dar uma voltinha no computador de Duda).**_

_Lily não aguentou mais ouvir o jeito como sua irmã tratava seu filho e saiu em direção ao dormitório feminino. James tentou ir atrás dela, mas Harry tomou à dianteira e disse:_

_-Deixe que eu vou pai. – Harry acreditava que estava próximo da parte em que ele falava com a cobra no zoológico e não queria ver os olhares de decepção de seu pai e seu padrinho quando descobrissem que ele falava a língua _

_-Mas..._

_-Eu quero conversar com ela._

_-Mas..._

_-Por favor, pai._

_-Mas..._

_-Obrigado. Estou indo. – Harry se levantou e seguiu para o dormitório feminino. Murmurou um feitiço e subiu as escadas enquanto James se encontrava boquiaberto._

_-Mas..._

_-Engoliu um repetidor, veado?_

_-É cervo, seu idiota, CERVO._

_-Huum... tá certo._

_**Tia Petúnia parecia que tinha engolido um limão.**_

_— **E quando voltarmos, encontrar a casa destruída? — rosnou.**_

_-Não é como se ele fosse explodir a casa. – James falou_

_— **Não vou explodir a casa — prometeu Harry, mas os tios não estavam mais escutando.**_

_Um sorriso triste podia ser encontrado no rosto de James._

_— **Talvez pudéssemos levá-lo ao zoológico — disse tia Petúnia lentamente — e deixá-lo no carro.**_

_— **O carro é novo. Não vou deixá-lo sentado no carro sozinho.**_

_-E ele vai fazer o que, pelo amor de Merlin, fazer o carro começar a voar? – Sirius perguntou retoricamente._

_Ron soltou um sorrisinho._

_**Duda começou a chorar alto. Na realidade não estava chorando, fazia anos que não chorava de verdade, mas sabia que se fizesse cara de choro e gritasse a mãe lhe daria o que quisesse.**_

_— **Dudinha, querido, não chore, mamãe não vai deixar ele estragar o seu dia! — exclamou abraçando-o**_

_-Mas que garoto mimado! – exclamou Frank._

_-Mas que mãe idiota! – Falou Hermione._

_— **Não... Quero... Que... Ele... Vá! — Duda berrou entre grandes soluços fingidos — Ele sempre estraga tudo! — E lançou um riso maldoso por entre os braços da mãe.**_

_-Ele devia aproveitar e estragar a sua cara de porco. – disse Dorcas._

_**Naquele instante a campainha tocou.**_

_— **Ah, meu Deus, são eles chegando! — disse tia Petúnia nervosa um minuto depois, o melhor amigo de Duda, Pedro entrou acompanhado da mãe. Pedro era um menino magricela, com cara de rato.**_

_-Será que todos os Peter's tem cara de rato? – James perguntou._

_E ninguém soube responder._

_ **Em geral era quem segurava por trás os garotos enquanto Duda batia neles. Na mesma hora Duda parou de fingir que estava chorando.**_

_-Se fosse amigo de verdade, fingiria que estava chorando junto. – disse Sirius sorrindo para James._

_- Minha mãe cai nessa até hoje. – sorrindo junto com o amigo._

_Remus apenas balançou a cabeça, revirando os olhos. Aqueles eram seu amigo e seu namorado, não era possível muda-los._

_**Meia hora depois, Harry, que não conseguia acreditar em sua sorte, estava sentado no banco traseiro do carro dos Dursley, com Pedro e Duda a caminho do jardim zoológico, pela primeira vez na vida. O tio e a tia não tinham conseguido pensar no que fazer com ele, mas antes de saírem, tio Válter puxara Harry para o lado.**_

_— **Estou lhe avisando — disse, aproximando a cara grande e vermelha de Harry — Estou-lhe avisando, moleque, a primeira gracinha que fizer, a primeira, vai ficar preso naquele armário até o Natal.**_

_ -Ai de você se fizer alguma coisa com ele, Dursley, AI DE VOCÊ! – James rosnou e algumas pessoas tiveram arrepios, por que não era comum ver o maroto irritado._

_— **Não vou fazer nada — disse Harry — juro...**_

_-Não de propósito. – Gina comentou sob sua respiração._

_-O que você disse? – Dorcas perguntou._

_-Nada, nada._

_**Mas tio Válter não acreditou nele. Ninguém nunca acreditava.**_

_**O problema era que sempre aconteciam coisas estranhas à volta de Harry e simplesmente não adiantava dizer aos Dursley que não era sua culpa.**_

_**Uma vez tia Petúnia, cansada de ver Harry voltar do barbeiro como se não tivesse estado lá, apanhara uma tesoura de cozinha e cortara o cabelo dele tão curto que o deixara quase careca, exceto por uma franja, que ela deixou, para esconder aquela cicatriz horrorosa. Duda morrera de rir de Harry, que passou à noite acordado imaginando como que seria a escola no dia seguinte, onde já riam dele por causa das roupas folgadas e dos óculos emendados com fita adesiva. Na manha seguinte, porém, quando se levantou os cabelos estavam exatamente como eram antes de tia Petúnia cortá-los.**_

_-Maaaaalldição Poootter! – cantarolaram Sirius e Remus novamente._

_Mas dessa vez ninguém riu. Não sabendo dos fatos que acabaram de ser narrados._

_ **Tinham-no deixado preso uma semana no armário por causa disso, apesar de sua tentativa de explicar que não saberia explicar como é que os cabelos tinham crescido tão depressa.**_

_-Petúnia sabia que era magia acidental. Ela sabia. – Severus falou._

_-E então porque...? – James perguntou._

_-É como eu disse: Ela sempre teve inveja da Lily. Lily era bruxa e ela não. Ela nunca conseguiu superar isso. E por isso ela descontou tudo em seu filho, Potter._

_Mal sabia Snape que estava explicando o porquê de ser intolerante com o filho de sua amiga._

_**Outra vez, tia Petúnia tentara obrigá-lo a vestir um macacão velho de Duda (marrom com pompons cor de laranja). **_

_-Que tipo de mãe compra macacões marrons com pompons cor de laranja?_

_-O tipo de mãe que não tem censo de ridículo. – respondeu Marlene._

_**Quanto mais tentava enfiá-lo pela cabeça dele, tanto menor o macacão ficava, até que finalmente parecia feito para um fantochinho de dedo, e com certeza não ia servir para o Harry. Tia Petúnia concluiu que devia ter encolhido na lavagem e Harry, para seu grande alivio, não foi castigado.**_

_-Não é como se ele tivesse culpa de alguma coisa. – Alice suspirou_

_-A vida nem sempre é justa com as pessoas, Alice. Harry é o exemplo vivo disso – Hermione falou._

_**Por outro lado, ele se metera numa grande encrenca quando o encontraram no telhado da cozinha da escola. A turma de Duda o estava perseguindo, como sempre, e tanto para surpresa de Harry quanto dos outros, ele apareceu sentado na chaminé. **_

_-E-ele aparatou? – George perguntou incrédulo._

_-É bem provável... do jeito que o Harry é... – respondeu Neville_

_**Os Dursley receberam uma carta muito zangada da diretora de Harry, contando que Harry andara escalando os prédios da escola. Mas só o que tentara fazer (conforme gritou para tio Valter através da porta trancada do armário) fora saltar para trás das grandes latas de lixo da porta da cozinha. Harry supunha que o vento devia tê-lo apanhado na hora em que saltou.**_

_-Ninguém é magro o suficiente para isso... – comentou Frank_

_Hermione preferiu não comentar que quando conheceu Harry, com onze anos, o garoto tinha a aparência de uma criança de nove._

_**Mas hoje nada ia dar errado. Valia até a pena estar em companhia de Duda e Pedro para passar o dia em outro lugar que não fosse à escola, o armário, ou a sala com cheiro de repolho da Sra. Figg.**_

_-Do jeito que a sorte do Harry é, é capaz de dar tudo errado. – falou Ron._

_-Por quê? – Dorcas indagou._

_-Espere e verá._

_**Enquanto dirigia, tio Válter se queixava à tia Petúnia. Ele gostava de se queixar de tudo: das pessoas no trabalho, de Harry, do conselho, de Harry, do banco e Harry eram seus dois assuntos preferidos.**_

_-Percebe-se que ele gosta muito do Harry, não?_

_ **Esta manhã eram as motocicletas.**_

_-Qual o problema desse cara? – Sirius perguntou – as motocicletas são o melhor transporte que os trouxas já inventaram!_

-Todos nós sabemos da tara que você tem por motos, Padfoot. – Remus tentou acalmar o namorado – mas se aquieta um pouco, por favor. Agradecido.

_— **... Roncando pelas ruas como loucos, os arruaceiros — disse, quando uma moto emparelhou com eles.**_

_— **Tive um sonho com uma motocicleta — falou Harry, lembrando-se de repente — Ela voava.**_

_-Wow! Que memória boa, hein? – Exclamou Marlene ao mesmo tempo em que Hermione falava._

_- Eu não me lembrava que Harry era tão obtuso. Por Merlin! O que o garoto tinha na cabeça pra falar disso bem na frente dos Dursley?!_

_-Mione, calma! Já passou, viu?_

_A garota respirou fundo e fez sinal para Remus continuar a leitura._

_**Tio Válter quase bateu no carro da frente. Virou-se para trás e gritou com Harry, seu rosto parecendo uma beterraba gigante e bigoduda:**_

_— **MOTOCICLETAS NÃO VOAM!**_

_-Mas elas podem voar, sua baleia ambulante! – Sirius exclamou novamente_

_-Eles são trouxas, Padfoot! E não fale mais nada sobre motos, por favor. Eu acho que a vida do seu afilhado é mais importante do que as motos, não? – o licantropo ficou estressado e após a reprimenda que deu em Sirius, o animago ficou com amuado com uma expressão de cachorrinho sem dono. Então Remus puxou-o para encostar a cabeça em seu ombro, fazendo carinho em seus cabelos negros enquanto voltava a ler._

_**Duda e Pedro deram risadinhas.**_

_— **Sei que não voam — respondeu Harry — Foi só um sonho.**_

_-Não foi só um sonho, Harry. – James murmurou para o nada._

_**Mas desejou que não tivesse dito nada. Se havia uma coisa que os Dursley detestavam mais do que as suas perguntas, era quando falava de coisas que faziam o que não deviam, não interessava se era sonho ou desenho animado, pareciam pensar que ele poderia arranjar ideias perigosas.**_

_-Mione, será que depois dá para você mostrar uns desenhos animados? – George perguntou para a cunhada com um sorriso maroto._

_A garota assentiu sem nem prestar atenção no que o outro falou e não o ouviu dizer:_

_-Estamos em Hogwarts, afinal._

_Mas James ouviu e não pode deixar de pensar que aquele Weasley em especial poderia ser de bela utilidade para os marotos._

_**Era um sábado muito ensolarado e o zoo estava cheio de famílias. Os Dursley compraram grandes sorvetes de chocolate para Duda e Pedro à entrada e, então, porque a mulher sorridente na carrocinha perguntara o que Harry ia querer antes que pudessem afastá-lo depressa dali, eles lhe compraram um picolé barato de limão. Não era ruim, Harry pensou, lambendo-o enquanto observavam um gorila que coçava a cabeça e se parecia demais com Duda, exceto pelos cabelos que não eram louros.**_

_A sala explodiu em risadas e Mione pensou que o garoto poderia ter sido um ótimo maroto se todas aquelas coisas não tivessem acontecido com ele._

_**Harry passou a melhor manhã que já tivera em muito tempo.**_

_**Cuidou de andar um pouco afastado dos Dursley, de modo que Duda e Pedro, que ali pela hora do almoço estavam começando a se chatear com os bichos, não recaíssem no seu passatempo favorito de bater no primo.**_

_James já estava para azarar um. Como seu filho poderia ter o azar de ser obrigado a morar com esses trouxas estúpidos?_

_ **Almoçaram no restaurante do zoo e quando Duda teve um acesso de raiva porque seu sorvetão não era bastante grande, tio Válter comprou-lhe outro e deixou Harry terminar o primeiro.**_

_**Depois Harry achou que devia ter adivinhado que estava bom demais para durar muito tempo.**_

_**Terminado o almoço foram visitar o alojamento dos répteis.**_

_**Era fresco e escuro ali, com quadrados iluminados ao longo das paredes. Por trás dos vidros, rastejavam e deslizavam em pedaços de pau e em pedras todos os tipos de cobras e lagartos. Duda e Pedro queriam ver as enormes cobras venenosas**_

_-É só ir para Slytherin – Sirius comentou – lá você encontra os piores tipos de cobras. – e olhou desafiadoramente para Severus._

_-Pelo menos, Black – Snape retrucou – não temos pessoas ignóbeis, infantis e prepotentes que acham que podem sair azarando todos os que veem pela frente._

_-Olha bem aqui, Snape. Só porque... _

_-Sirius, não temos tempo para isso! Será que dá para você deixar essa rixa boba de lado e fazer o que é importante agora? – Marlene o interrompeu, repreendendo-o._

_O garoto assentiu contra vontade e Remus continuou a ler._

_ **e as grossas pítons que esmagavam um homem. Duda logo encontrou a maior cobra que havia. Poderia dar duas voltas no carro de tio Valter e amassá-lo até reduzi-lo ao tamanho de uma lata de lixo, mas naquela hora ela não estava disposta a fazer nada. Na realidade, estava dormindo a sono solto.**_

_**Duda parou, o nariz comprimido contra o vidro, observando as espirais marrons e reluzentes.**_

_-Que visão horrível! Eu tenho sorte de não ser essa cobra. – George comentou_

_— **Faz ela se mexer — choramingou para o pai. Tio Válter bateu no vidro, mas a cobra no se mexeu.**_

_-Que garoto idiota!_

_— **Faz outra vez — mandou Duda. Tio Válter bateu no vidro com os nós dos dedos, mas a cobra continuou dormindo.**_

_-Certa ela, eu também não faria questão de acordar para ver duas caras feias. – Frank disse_

_— **Que chato — queixou-se Duda. E saiu arrastando os pés, Harry veio se postar na frente do tanque e estudou a cobra com atenção. Não se admiraria se a própria cobra morresse de tédio. Não tinha companhia a não ser aquela gente idiota que batucava no vidro, tentando incomodá-la o dia inteiro. Era pior do que ter um armário por quarto, onde a única visita era a tia Petúnia esmurrando a porta para acordá-lo, mas ao menos ele podia visitar o resto da casa.**_

_Mesmo já sabendo que seu filho não vivia mais com esses idiotas, não podia deixar de sentir raiva quando o fato de que Harry vivia dentro de um armário._

_**A cobra inesperadamente abriu os olhos, que pareciam contas.**_

_**Devagarinho, muito devagarinho, levantou a cabeça até seus olhos chegarem ao nível dos de Harry.**_

_**E piscou.**_

_**-**Mas cobras não piscam! - Alice exclamou_

_-Eu conheço algumas que piscam, falam e até mesmo andam. _

_-Sirius! - Remus, Marlene, Gina e Hermione exclamaram_

_-Tá certo, desculpa, desculpa..._

_****__Harry arregalou os olhos. E olh_ou depressa a toda volta para ver se havia alguém olhando. Não havia. E retribuiu o olhar da cobra, piscando também.

_-Que tipo de pessoa normal pisca para uma cobra?! - Dorcas perguntou_

_-O Harry não é uma pessoa normal. - Ron respondeu_

_**A cobra acenou com a cabeça na direção de tio Válter e de Duda, depois levantou os olhos para o teto. Lançou um olhar a Harry que dizia com todas as letras:**_

_— "**Isso é o que me acontece o tempo todo".**_

_— **Eu sei — murmurou Harry pelo vidro, embora não tivesse muita certeza se a cobra poderia ouvi-lo — deve ser bem chato.**_

_**-**NNNÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOO! Isso não pode ser possível, não pode! - um Sirius histérico gritou_

_-O que não pode ser possível, Sirius? - Marlene perguntou_

_-O Harry é um parselmouth¹!_

_-E daí, Sirius? - Ginny perguntou_

_-E daí que... que..._

_-Que ele é uma pessoa ruim por que as pessoas que falam parseltongue têm que necessariamente ser más? Eu sinceramente esperava mais de você, Sirius. - Hermione o interrompeu, parecendo decepcionada._

_-Mas... mas..._

_-Jimmy? __- Marlene tentava se comunicar com o garoto que paracia em choque - __Jimmy? JAMES! _

_-AAH! Que foi? - o maroto finalmente acordou de seu transe._

_-O que aconteceu com você? _

_-Nada... é só que, os Potter nunca tiveram um parselmouth antes. E a Lily é nascida-trouxa, não tem como tere vindo dela... - o garoto começou a divagar._

_-James, eu acho melhor você se acalmar, eu tenho certeza que depois o Harry irá explicar tudo para vocês - Ginny falou - e isso vale para você também, Sirius._

_**A cobra concordou com um aceno de cabeça enfático.**_

_— **Mas de onde é que você veio? — perguntou Harry.**_

_**A cobra apontou com o rabo uma placa próxima ao vidro.**_

_**Harry espiou.**_

_— **Boa Constrictor, Brasil, era bom lá?**_

_**A jibóia apontou novamente a placa com o rabo e Harry leu:**_

_"**Este espécime nasceu em cativeiro".**_

_— **Ah, entendo, então você nunca esteve no Brasil?**_

_**A cobra sacudiu a cabeça, mas um grito ensurdecedor atrás de Harry fez os dois pularem:**_

_— **DUDA! SR. DURSLEY! VENHAM VER ESSA COBRA! VOCÊS NÃO VÃO ACREDITAR NO QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO!**_

_**Duda veio bamboleando até onde o amigo estava o mais depressa que pôde.**_

_— **Cai fora — falou dando um soco nas costelas de Harry.**_

_-Ah! mas se eu pego você garoto, se eu pego você! - James rosnou para o livro enquanto seu amigo continuava a ler._

_**Apanhado de surpresa, Harry caiu com força no chão de concreto.**_

_**O que se passou em seguida aconteceu tão depressa que ninguém viu como foi: num segundo, Pedro e Duda estavam encostados no vidro, no segundo seguinte, estavam saltando para trás soltando uivos de terror.**_

_**Harry sentou-se e parou de respirar: o vidro da frente do tanque da jibóia tinha sumido. A grande cobra se desenrolou depressa e escorregou pelo chão, as pessoas no alojamento dos répteis gritaram e começaram a correr para as saídas.**_

_-AÊ! Finalmente!_

_-Dá-lhe Harry!_

_-Isso aí, cara!_

_-Nossa, ele fez isso como magia acidental e eu demorei anos para consegui fazer esse feitiço direito._

_As exclamações e comemorações sairam de todos, menos de Severus Snape. Ele ainda não entendia por que tinha que ficar ali, no meio de tantos grifinórios._

_**Quando a cobra passou rápido por ele, Harry poderia jurar que uma voz baixa e sibilante tinha dito: "Brasil, aqui vou eu... Obrigado, amigo".**_

_**O zelador do alojamento dos répteis ficou em estado de choque.**_

_— **Mas o vidro — ele não parava de repetir, para onde foi o vidro?**_

_**O diretor do zôo em pessoa preparou uma xícara de chá forte para tia Petúnia enquanto se desculpava mil vezes.**_

_**Pedro e Duda só conseguiam balbuciar. Pelo que Harry vira, a cobra não fizera nada a não ser fingir abocanhar os calcanhares deles quando passou, mas quando chegaram finalmente ao carro do tio Válter, Duda estava contando que a cobra quase lhe arrancara a perna a dentadas, enquanto Pedro jurava que a cobra tentara apertá-lo até matar. Mas o pior de tudo, pelo menos para Harry, foi Pedro ter se acalmado o suficiente para perguntar:**_

_— **Harry estava conversando com ela, não estava, Harry?**_

_-Esse garoto é um filhote de cruz-credo, pelo amor de deus, que pessoa mais insuportável! - George disse já se irritando com aquelas pessoas._

_**Tio Válter esperou até Pedro estar longe da casa para brigar com Harry, Estava tão zangado que mal podia falar. Conseguiu apenas dizer:**_

_— **Vá... Armário,... Harry... Sem comida — antes de desmontar em uma cadeira e tia Petúnia ter que correr para lhe servir uma boa dose de conhaque.**_

_-Dursley! Ouse deixar meu filho sem comida e você vai ter uma prévia de sua morte._

_-James! Você está falando com um livro._

_**Muito mais tarde, deitado no seu armário, Harry desejou ter um relógio. Não sabia que horas eram e não tinha certeza se os Dursley já estariam dormindo. Até que estivessem, ele não poderia se arriscar a ir escondido até a cozinha buscar alguma coisa para comer.**_

_**Vivia com os Dursley havia quase dez anos, dez infelizes anos, desde que se lembrava, desde que era bebê e seus pais tinham morrido naquele acidente de carro. Não conseguia se lembrar de ter estado no carro quando os pais morreram. Às vezes, quando forçava a memória durante longas horas em seu armário, lembrava-se de uma estranha visão: um lampejo ofuscante de luz verde e uma queimadura na testa. Isto supunha ele, era o acidente, embora não conseguisse lembrar de onde vinha toda aquela luz verde. Não conseguia lembrar nada dos pais. A tia e o tio nunca falavam neles e naturalmente tinham-no proibido de fazer perguntas. E não havia fotografias deles na casa.**_

_**Quando era mais novo Harry sonhara muitas vezes com um parente desconhecido que vinha levá-lo embora, mas isto nunca acontecera, os Dursley eram sua única família.**_

_Remus e Sirius se entreolharam com olhares pesarosos. Não entendiam como não tinham ido tirar Harry daquele lugar horrível._

_** Ainda assim, ele achava (ou talvez fosse só uma esperança) que estranhos na rua o conheciam.**_

_-Óbivio que conheciam. Que pessoa não conheceria o garoto-que-sobreviveu?! - Ron resmungou_

_**E eram estranhos muito estranhos. Um homenzinho de cartola roxa se curvara para ele uma vez quando estava fazendo compras com tia Petúnia e Duda. Depois de perguntar a Harry, furiosa, se ele conhecia o homem, tia Petúnia tinha empurrado os meninos depressa para fora da loja sem comprar nada. Uma velha amalucada toda vestida de verde uma vez acenara alegremente para ele no ônibus. Um careca com um longo casaco púrpura, chegara a apertar sua mão na rua um dia desses e em seguida se afastara sem dizer nada. A coisa mais estranha nessas pessoas era a maneira com que pareciam desaparecer no instante em que Harry tentava vê-los melhor.**_

_-Eles aparatavam... _

_-É, agora eu sei disso. - a voz de Harry veio das escadas que ligavam o salão ao dormitório feminino do 7º ano. O garoto vinha acompanhado de sua mãe atrás dele._

_-O capítulo já está terminando, mas se vocês quiserem eu volto - Remus falou._

_-Não se preocupe, Remmie. O Harry já me explicou algumas coisas, então..._

_-Tudo bem, então._

_Os outros dois se sentaram e o licantropo voltou a ler._

_**Na escola Harry não tinha ninguém. Todos sabiam que a turma de Duda odiava aquele estranho Harry Potter com suas roupas velhas e folgadas e os óculos remendados, e ninguém gostava de contrariar a turma do Duda.**_

_Um silêncio sepulcral tomou conta do salão comunal, quando de repente várias exclamações de dor foram ouvidas no meio do local._

**_Eu gostaria de dar alguns avisos:_**

**_Primeiro: Nesta fic Sirius e Remus formam um casal. Se alguém se incomodar ou algo do tipo eu não posso fazer nada, eles vão ser mencionados e vão ter momentos como qualquer outro casal._**

**_Segundo:_****_ vou começar a responder as reviews no começo dos capítulos_**

**_Terceiro:_****_Só para vocês ficarem sabendo, a_****_pareceu um pequeno contra-tempo, mas nada que vá interferi no andamento da fanfic. O blog em que eu pegava os capítulos foi excluído então se alguém tiver algum, pode me indicar, eu agradeço desde já._**

**_Quarto: _****_Sem querer botar pressão nem nada, mas o próximo capítulo só sai quando a resposta de vocês (se querem os livros completos ou as partes mais importantes) por que ele depende da resposta._**

**_Annie73, se tu ainda me acompanha, eu tive que diminuir sua surpresa, mas ela ainda está aí. E aparecerá no próximo capítulo._**

**_See you later, guys!_**


	8. Pausa na Leitura

**Freya le Noir**

**Hahahaha, sério? Eu também tenho pena dele, mas quem sabe as coisas mudam, não? Obrigada.**

**ika chan** e **Giny**

**Obrigado pela contribuição. Vou levar em conta.**

* * *

**Meus amores! Eu não demorei, viram? Só para avisar, Eileen MalfoyRiddleSnape a partir de agora é minha co-autora. Espero que gostem.  
A todos que deram sua opinião, muito obrigado. Ficou decidido que a leitura será completa (todos os livros, todos os capítulos). Foi uma votação, e foi decido por apenas um voto de diferença.**

* * *

"Ai Albus, sai de cima da minha perna caramba, você é pesado!"

"Se o James não estivesse em cima de mim, eu até sairia, sabe..."

"E eu tenho culpa que a Lily está em cima de mim? Lilica, amor do meu coração, sai de cima de mim, por favor!"

"Para começar eu não sou seu amor, Potter. Segundo, para você é Weasley. W-E-A-S-L-E-Y! Não é por que eu tenho o mesmo nome de sua irmã que pode me dar apelidos. E terceiro, se o Scorpius saísse de cima de meu braço eu até sairia de cima de você."

"Acontece, Lily, que o Fred bobão está em cima de mim."

"Se o Louis não estivesse com metade do seu corpo em cima do meu eu até sairia."

"Roooxx, sai de cima de mim, por favor."

"Lily! Você é que está em cima, saia primeiro."

"Meu pé está preso na perna do Hugo! Eu tô quase lá, quase lá. Pronto, consegui. Podem sair."

E de um por um todos foram se desamontoando e se ajeitando até que foram percebidos quatro adultos em pé olhando divertidos para aquela bagunça. Até que a ruiva gritou:

–SILÊNCIO, CAMBADA!

–O que está acontecendo aqui hoje? Chuva de pessoas?

–Pelo visto sim, Sirius. – falou o moreno de olhos verdes.

–Esperem um minutinho. – perguntou Harry atordoado. – Quem são vocês?

O moreno apertou a mão de Harry e disse:

–Prazer, meu nome é Harry Potter.

–O quê?... Como... Não... Isso é impossível..!

–É tão impossível quanto você está aqui hoje, e olha só: você realmente está aqui hoje! – o Harry mais novo revirou os olhos.

–Mas o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

–Nós viemos trazer as crianças para ler os livros junto com vocês.

–Mas nós não somos crianças, pai. - James Sirius retrucou

–Para mim você sempre vai ser uma criança – falou Harry (do futuro) – além do mais com sua mentalidade... – ele murmurou a última parte.

–EI! Eu ouvi isso, tá certo?

–E era para ouvir mesmo.

–Só eu que tô voando aqui? – Perguntou George

–Ele tá certo - disse Hermione (mais velha) - se apresentem.

– Sou Albus Severus Potter, prazer, filho de Harry e Ginny Potter. Mas pode me chamar só de Al.

–James Sirius Potter, mas pode me chamar de Jay ou Six ou de Jay Six, irmão desse cabeção aqui. - disse ele batendo na cabeça do Al e se abraçando a uma ruiva.

–Me solta, Potter! - depois de se desvencilhar dele ela disse - Lily Mckinnon Weasley, prazer. Mas todo mundo pode me chamar de Lils, ou Ruiva. Menos você, Potter! Filha de Elena Mckinnon e Charles Weasley.

–Roxanne Weasley, prazer. Podem me chamar de Rox.

–Rose Jean Granger Weasley. Namorada do Scorpius, filha de Ron e Hermione Weasley. Chamem-me de Ro.

–Scorpius Malfoy, mas podem me chamar de Scorp.

–Louis Weasley, filho de Gui e Fleur Weasley. Podem me chamar de Louis.

–Dominique Weasley, irmã do Louis. Podem me chamar Domi, ou de Nick.

–Lily Luna Potter, sou eu. Podem me chamar de Li, ou Lu, ou sei lá, vocês escolhem. Namorada do Hugo.

–Hugo Weasley, prazer. Filho da Hermione e do Ron Weasley.

–Friederich Weasley II. Filho do George e Angelina Weasley. Podem me chamar de Fred.

–Lysander Scamander. Filha da Luna. Mas pelo amor de Merlin, me chamem de Lysa.

–Lorcan Scamander. Irmão da Lys.

–Teddy Lupin.

–Victorie Weasley, namorada do Teddy.

–É impressão minha, ou você - Sirius apontou para Lily Luna - namora com seu primo?

–Não, não é impressão.

–Vocês são estranhos.

–Olha quem fala.

–Esqueça isso, Sirius - disse Harry, o mais velho e se virou para o garoto. - Harry, posso falar com você?

–Com certeza. - o garoto acompanhou se eu do futuro até um canto separado da sala e falou - que foi?

–Bem, eu não queria incomodar você com isso, mas eu acho que seria bom vocês se começassem a destruir as horcruxes agora, já que o Voldemort ainda não tem a Nagini.

–Eu vou falar com a Hermione e o Ron, e vou ver o que eu posso fazer. Já tinha essa ideia em mente mesmo.

–Eu conto com você. - o mais velho falou e bagunçou os cabelos em um gesto que lembrava muito seu pai, antes de voltar para junto de sua esposa.

**Enquanto isso, em outro lado da sala...**

–Ron - falou o mais velho - posso falar com você?

–Claro.

–Sabe, eu tenho certeza absoluta que você não gostou de receber a notícia que a Rose namora com o Scorpius.

–Não é nem de longe a melhor notícia que eu recebi.

–Só quero que você entenda que eu sei o que você está passando e que é melhor aceitar. Se não a Hermione vai surtar, a Rose vai fugir de casa e parar de falar com você. Além do mais o Malfoy ficou menos arrogante depois da guerra, e o filho dele não é um dos piores.

–Sei que vou me arrepender de perguntar isso mas...Ele é de que casa?

–Slytherin.

–Já era de se esperar.

–Mas ele é uma pessoa legal!

–Então tá né. Vou fazer o possível, eu juro.

–E o impossível também.

–Aí já é mais difícil. Mas vou tentar.

–É assim que se fala.

Quando os quatro adultos se reuniram novamente, Hermione (mais velha) falou:

–Está tudo muito bom, está tudo muito bem, mas a gente tem que voltar e eu tenho que terminar um relatório.

–Hermione - disse Ron (mais velho) - hoje é Natal!

–Pior ainda, Ronald. Sua mãe deve estar ensandecida, sabendo que metades dos netos dela não vão passar o Natal n'A Toca este ano.

–A Hermione tem razão. E além do mais eu tenho que refazer uma matéria para entregar para o jornal. - Ginny apoiou a cunhada

OK! Vocês venceram! Vamos voltar. – Harry (mais velho) falou e se virou para as crianças - Nada de aprontar muito, James Sirius e Fred. Não quero ficar surdo com os gritos da Ange e da Ginny. - disse o final mais baixo.

–Ok, pai!

–Tá certo, tio.

–Vamos logo. - disse o Ron. - Tchau para vocês.

–Tchau.

Um silêncio constrangedor tomou conta da sala, mas foi quebrado com a voz de James:

–Por que diabos esse garoto - apontou para Albus - tem o nome do Snivellus?

–Segundo meu pai, - o garoto se pronunciou - Severus foi um dos homens mais corajosos que ele conheceu.

–Estamos falando da mesma pessoa? – Sirius indagou incrédulo – O Snape nariz-de-gancho aspirante a comensal da morte?

–Existem algumas coisas que por hora estão além da sua compreensão, Sirius. – Hermione interviu antes de Snape retrucar e aquilo virasse uma discussão. – vocês dois deveriam fazer uma trégua, por que aqui ninguém vai aguentar ler sete livros com vocês interagindo desse jeito.

–Eu concordo com a Hermione. – Lily se manifestou – Além do mais, está quase na hora do jantar. E depois vocês ainda vão ter que arrumar um lugar para dormir.

–Nós podemos ficar na sala precisa – James Sirius falou – acho que dá para todo mundo lá.

–Eu concordo com o Jay – Teddy disse – é bem mais espaçoso lá, além do mais duvido que o Al, o Scorp e o Snape vão gostar de dormir aqui

–Por que não? – perguntou Remus

–Os três são sonserinos.

–UM POTTER NA SLYTHERIN? – Sirius e James exclamaram

–Qual o problema? – Albus perguntou friamente

–Nenhum... mas é que nunca nenhum Potter foi para Slytherin. – James respondeu

–Existe uma primeira vez para tudo. – e deu de ombros

Antes que o clima ficasse desconfortável Rose desviou do assunto

–Vamos então para a sala precisa? Nós ainda precisos falar com o Dumbledore.

A sala concordou e saíram todos em direção ao sétimo andar.

Quando chegaram à frente da sala precisa, Lily Weasley tomou a frente e passou pela porta três vezes pensando _um lugar neutro para trinta pessoas_ e quando abriu-a novamente havia um enorme dormitório branco.

Cada um foi se acomodando em uma cama, menos as pessoas do passado. Quando percebeu isso, Lysa perguntou:

–O que é que vocês estão esperando?

–Nós vamos dormir nos nossos dormitórios, não é? – Dorcas respondeu

–Não! Vamos todos dormir aqui. – Victorie interviu – é mais prático. Vocês podem ficar com aquelas camas – apontou para as únicas que sobraram.

Enquanto todos se instalavam Sirius e James se dispuseram para pegar comida na cozinha, já que não seria bom o resto da escola ficar sabendo sobre aqueles viajantes. E Albus, James Sirius e Lily Luna foram falar com o diretor. O mais velho foi avisar às pessoas da sala.

–Eu, o Al e a Lils vamos falar com Dumbledore. Até daqui a pouco, gente. Tchau amor. – e tentou dar um beijo na bochecha da Lily que não era sua irmã.

–Não sou seu amor, Potter! – a garota se esquivou do beijo, e ele saiu pela porta rindo.

_**No caminho da cozinha...**_

P.O.V. Sirius

Por incrível que pareça, eu não gostaria de ir para a cozinha. Só aceitei por que não aguentava mais ver a cara daquele garoto de cabelo azul (Teddy). Como assim ele é filho do meu Moony?! Ele vai ter que me explicar muito bem isso...

–Padfoot... PADFOOT! – ouvi James me chamar

–Que foi veado?

–Você tá em que mundo, cara? Eu te chamo faz séculos!

–Desculpa aí! Estava só pensando.

–Pensando? E desde quando você pensa? – e gargalhou

–Argh! Deixa pra lá.

–Nossa, aconteceu alguma coisa então! Você não é assim. O que foi?

–Besteira, veado. Esquece!

–Se não quer contar pra mim, conta pro Moony...

Bufei alto e fiz cócegas na pera, e entrei deixando-o falando sozinho. Às vezes ele consegue ser mais chato que o Snape.

_**Enquanto isso...**_

P.O.V. Lily Luna

–Você não cansa de levar fora não, James? – Albus perguntou para James.

–Ela me ama, Albinho... ela me ama!

–Não me chama de Albinho, seu retardado!

–Por que não, Albinho?

–Só não quero que reclame quando acordar e não achar seu cabelo.

–Me ameaçando maninho? Que coisa feia! – disse sarcástico

–Coisa feia é a sua cara, e isso não foi uma ameaça, foi só um aviso.

–Olha a agressividade! O que mamãe diria se visse você falando assim?

–Deixa de ser idiota!

–Será que dá para vocês dois pararem? – perguntei já um pouco estressada

–NÃO SE META LILY! – os dois me perguntaram e voltaram a discutir.

Chegamos em frente à gárgula por algum milagre divino ela se moveu sozinha. Então subimos as escadas vimos um senhor de barba de Papai Noel, que eu deduzir ser Dumbledore.

–Professor Dumbledore? – arrisquei

–Eu mesmo. E a senhorita seria...?

–Potter. Lily Luna Potter. E esses são meus irmãos Albus Severus Potter e James Sirius Potter.

Vi ele sorrir um pouco ao ver que o nome de meu irmão era o mesmo do seu.

–Ah! Suponho que vocês são os responsáveis pela carta, não?

–Sim.

–Devo admitir que foi uma bela iniciativa, senhorita Potter, mas gostaria de lembrar-lhe que existem vários riscos quando se meche no passado.

–É um risco de teremos que correr professor.

–Vocês todos são corajosos, meus jovens.

–Obrigado, professor. – respondemos, e saímos.

_**Quinze minutos antes, Sala Precisa.**_

P.O.V. Lily Mckinnon Weasley

–Não sou seu amor, Potter! – gritei e depois ouvi risos provenientes de Marlene, Dorcas e Alice.

–Do que estão rindo? – perguntei indo em direção à elas.

–Você parece a Lilica! – Dorcas respondeu antes de voltar a rir.

–Por quê?

–Ela fazia o mesmo com o Jimmy. – Marlene respondeu

–É, e agora eles estão namorando. – Alice completou

–Eu nunca vou namorar com o Potter!

–Eu também dizia isso. – Lily se sentou na cama na qual eu já havia me acomodado. – mas enfim. Quem são seus pais?

–Minha mãe é Elena Mckinnon. E o meu pai, Charles Weasley.

–Mckinnon? – Marlene perguntou – então quem são os pais de sua mãe?

–Você e Gildeon Prewett.

–Mas... e o Amos? – Alice indagou

–Quem?

–Amos Diggory. Meu namorado. – Marlene disse

–Já ouvi falar dele. Mas minha mãe não é filha dele.

–Ok, mas por que ela não tem o sobrenome do Prewett? – Dorcas pediu.

–Por que ela – apontei para Lene - ficou grávida e logo depois ele morreu.

–Isso não explica. Eu poderia muito bem ter colocado o sobrenome dele.

–Eu não posso contar isso agora. Talvez depois.

–Mas...

–Depois.

–Tudo bem.

P.O.V. Teddy

–Então você é meu filho, não? – Remus me perguntou.

–Sim.

–Mas como você é meu filho?

–O padrinho contou que você e o Sirius namoravam. Eu acho que não posso contar isso agora. Mas depois, os livros vão dizer isso.

–Eu compreendo. Mas pode me dizer que é sua mãe?

–Sim. Nynphadora Tonks.

– Nynphadora? A filha da Andrômeda?

–Sim.

–Mas ela só tem sete anos! Isso é pedofilia!

–Ela não vai ter sete anos para sempre.

Ele suspirou pesadamente.

–Tudo bem, depois então.

Eu poderia não transparecer, mas por dentro eu estava pulando feito uma criança que ganhou o que pediu de Natal. Era a primeira vez que eu ia poder fazer uma lembrança com ele, e não queria que fosse ele chorando.

P.O.V. Autora

James, Sirius, James Sirius, Albus e Lily se encontraram na porta de sala precisa. E quando entraram viram todos interagindo. Scorpius conversava com Snape. Frank, Fred II, Neville, Harry, Ron e Hugo pareciam comentar sobre Quadribol. Louis, Lorcan, Hermione e Rose também trocavam algumas ideias, assim como Dominique, Victorie, Lysa e Roxanne.

É, parecia que aquela ia ser uma longa noite.

* * *

Merecemos reviews?


End file.
